Stormstar's Legacy
by Willowsong of ThunderClan
Summary: Stormkit was always hated by his Clanmates. Tossed aside because of his heritage, he just wants to be respected. But something tells Stormkit otherwise, where he has more calls than most for revenge. ThunderClan doesn't know his dark secret, and they don't know that it is up to Stormkit to save the Clans from the evil that arises between the midst of war, murder, and chaos.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So,matter much thought, I am going to finally rewrite this. Hopefully it will be better and the plot may twist a little, depending on what the story was like last time and how many people liked it. Also, it will probably just be better because I now have more experience. And also some other good news: the chapters will now be at least 2000 words! Yay! Alright, enough of me, let's get to the good stuff. Enjoy!**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

**Brackenstar- large golden tabby tom with golden eyes**

**Deputy**

**Yellowgaze- dark tabby tom with bright yellow eyes**

**Apprentice, Talonpaw**

**Medicine Cat**

**Acornfall- dusty brown tom with **

**Apprentice, Foxtuft**

**Warriors**

**Brambletail- shaded brown tom with green eyes**

**Cindercloud- dark gray she-cat with a white dash in chest**

**Grasswhisker- brown tabby tom with green eyes and long whiskers**

**Sweetbird- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Rabbitskip- black and white tom**

**Ivyleaf- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes**

**Browntail- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Leafnose- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Hollowoak- tabby and white tom with pale green eyes **

**Sparrowflight- very dark tabby tom with green eyes**

**Alderheart- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Snowstep- white tom with gray splotches **

**Apprentices**

**Talonpaw- large muddy dark brown tom with spiky fur and piercing green eyes**

**Queens**

**Frostflower- white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Badgerkit; white tom with a black stripe running down back and by sides with green eyes, and Lilykit; pretty dark brown she-cat with white paws, tail tip, dash on chest, and ears with amber eyes)**

**Brindledust- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother to Brightkit; large tan colored tom with faint black spots and green eyes, Rockkit; large smoky black tom with a gray undercoat and yellow eyes, and Willowkit; small soft-furred she-cat with pale silver stripes and light aqua eyes, and foster mother to Stormkit; muscular, broad-shouldered white tom with golden-ginger patches and gold eyes)**

**Elders**

**Dappleshine- reddish dappled she-cat**

**Sheepfur- knotty-furred white tom**

**Featherpelt- thick-pelted gray she-cat**

**Harewhisker- large brown tom**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

**Moonstar- silver and black tabby she-cat with silver eyes**

**Deputy**

**Toadleg- brown tom with flecked gray feet**

**Medicine Cat**

**Snailnose- gray and brown tom**

**Warriors**

**Darkfur- black tom**

**Apprentice, Hailpaw**

**Shadefoot- dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice, Splashpaw**

**Cedarclaw- gray tom with white paws**

**Fallenfeather- ginger tabby she-cat**

**Cougarpounce- dark brown tabby tom with deep yellow eyes**

**Swifthawk- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Queens**

**Vixenfang- dark ginger she-cat**

**WindClan**

**Leader**

**Jaggedstar- raggedy-furred black tom with green eyes**

**Deputy**

**Hickorysmoke- solid gray tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat**

**Pinknose- white she-cat with black spots and a bright pink nose**

**Warriors**

**Brooksand- dark golden she-cat with amber eyes**

**Icepond- white tom with cold blue eyes**

**Dustgorse- brown tabby tom **

**Flamewhisker- ginger tom**

**Queens**

**Doeleap- pretty brown she-cat with blue eyes **

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

**Splashstar- brown tabby tom **

**Deputy**

**Mudwhisker- light brown tom**

**Medicine Cat**

**Beetleeyes- jet-black she-cat with bright green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Stoneclaw- dark gray tom **

**Blackfang- black tom with cold green eyes**

**Petalbreeze- black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Minnowtail- silver tom**

**Graydapple- dappled gray she-cat**

**Queens**

**Grasswing- brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, tail-tip, and pale green eyes**

**Elders**

**Brokentooth- brown tom with a broken tooth**

**SkyClan**

**Leader**

**Spottedstar- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Deputy**

**Ravenfeather**

**Medicine Cat**

**Autumnsky- creamy dark ginger she-cat**

**Warriors**

**Brownpelt- brown tabby tom**

**Owlflight- cream and gray tom**

**Maplefur- tortoiseshell she-cat **

**Orangetail- orange she-cat**

**Elders**

**Firtail- dark tabby tom**

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Cottonwood- fluffy white tom with green eyes**

**Bluebell- blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Cottonwood's kits; Bulrush; golden brown tabby tom with green eyes, Pinecone; spiky-furred reddish tabby tom with green eyes, Sunny; ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and Furze; spiky-furred dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes)**

**Lilac- black tabby she-cat with yellowish stripes and pale green eyes (kittypet)**

**Chase- thin black tabby tom with yellowish stripes and dark yellow eyes (kittypet)**

**Bailey- heavyset gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and pale green eyes (kittypet)**

Prologue

Dark storm clouds swept over the moon, turning off its pale glow against the forest. Thunder and lightning struck at the same time in a loud crack, pounding rain harder and harder on the mossy forest floor. Within heartbeats, ThunderClan territory and perhaps the entire Clans, was completely covered with night that was darker than the night itself.

The storm was wild; it easily thrashed trees off of their roots and sent them flying with its massive claws, as if he was it were a large beast. The storm roared with anger and seemed to make its way right to ThunderClan camp, where all was in chaos.

"Brackenstar!" A voice cried, trying to be heard over the raging storm. The owner of the voice was a small brown tom, barely the size of an apprentice.

"Brackenstar!" The voice yowled again.

"Acornfall!" A large golden tom tried to make his way out of a small den, which inside, wails and shrieks of a kitting queen could be heard. Both toms struggled to stand against the powerful wind, but trudged behind the nursery, where a branch hung overhead that kept them dry.

"What is it, I'm busy!" Brackenstar growled.

"Yes, I know, but it's important-" Acornfall tried to protest, but Brackenstar interrupted him again.

"Frostflower is giving birth to my kits right now, I don't have time for your nonsense!" He hissed.

"It's not nonsense!" Acornfall growled, then his eyes darkened. "I've received a prophecy."

Brackenstar was suddenly paying attention, and turned his head. "What prophecy?" He asked slowly and cautiously.

Acornfall took a deep breath and began, "They said, if I'm correct, 'Thunder and lightning will collide, and the war of the fallen hero shall begin.'"

Brackenstar backed away, having no clue what the prophecy meant.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

Acornfall and Brackenstar traded soulful looks, but got back to the topic of the kitting queen.

"She's fine, Brackenstar." Acornfall meowed, as if to answer the arising question inside his leader's mind. "Foxtuft's ubeen my apprentice for many moons now, he knows what he's doing."

Besides being reassured, Brackenstar padded around the den and back into the nursery, where he saw two kits by Frostflower's belly and one last kit being born.

"They're fine, if you wanted to know." Foxtuft meowed, greeting his leader.

Before Frostflower, or maybe anyone, could even take a second glance at the three kits- two toms and one she-cat- a loud caterwaul could be heard from outside camp.

"What was that?" Foxtuft asked.

Brackenstar nodded a simple "goodbye" to his mate from outside the den and padded towards the noise, where, to his surprise, he saw dozens of power-hungry rogues flooding into camp with the speed of sound.

"Rogues!" He yowled, alerting the cats of ThunderClan to wake up. Many warriors heard his hoarse-cry, as they all rushed out into battle,but there was something that Brackenstar saw all too late.

A large rogue had entered the nursery, and came out with a small kit in its jaws.

"No!" Brackenstar yowled as the battle raged on. Some of the rogues spotted the kit in the tom's jaws, and started to retreat. What was going on?

"Retreat!" The rogues yowled.

"No!" He yowled again, desperately trying to push his way past several of the rogues, when Yellowgaze, his deputy, stopped him.

"Stop! Brackenstar! They're going! They retreated!"

"No!" He yowled, trying to escape against Yellowgaze's efforts. "No! They have my kit!"

**DUN DUN DUN! I know, same as the last prologue, but hey, it might have been better.**

**QOTD: do you think that this story is better so far than the one I wrote before?**

**So, my peeps, that's all I got for today. See ya next time!**

**-Willowsong**


	2. Chapter 1

**Amberstorm223: thanks! ;)**

**Spinosa: sorry, his name was Lionstar until I changed it, but thanks for pointing it out, I'm also glad you like the story!**

**summerfun1: thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!**

**Lunarsparks: yeah this story will be very intriguing, but I'm glad you like it so far!**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: I'm glad you think so!**

_He hadn't meant to, but somehow, seeing Talonpaw tumble_ down the ravine made him laugh. It wasn't really the wind that had pushed him down the hill, it was Stormkit. He hadn't meant to do it, and it was rather funny when it happened. He did mean to do it, but he hadn't imagined him to actually fall that hard.

He knew what they were doing was wrong, anyway. They were outside of camp, trying to see if they could find any prey. Apparently, it wasn't working, so Stormkit mentioned to fact to Talonpaw, who seemed to make himself leader and insist that cats call him 'Talonstar'. But 'Talonstar' shot him down, so that was why Stormkit pushed him.

He could say that this whole ordeal started a couple of heartbeats ago, but it didn't. It actually began the moment Stormkit mysteriously appeared in ThunderClan.

He was about two moons old when he first arrived in ThunderClan territory. When most saw him, they thought he would be weak and a burden to ThunderClan.

But wandering Twolegplace for two moons of his life had a strong impact on his characteristics. Once he had escaped Twolegplace, he became stronger than he was. Instead of a tiny, small framed, skinny kit to a large, broad shouldered, muscular kit who looked more like an apprentice than a two moon old kit.

He did remember his parents- his father was a cat named Cottonwood, and his mother a cat named Bluebell. He also had two brothers- Pinecone and Bulrush- and two sisters, Sunny and Furze. His own name had been Stormy, but that changed once he came to ThunderClan. In fact- his whole life had changed once he arrived, not just his name.

So, ever since then, Talonpaw and most cats in the Clan hated him. The other kits with him- Rockkit and Brightkit, Willowkit's two brothers, did nothing. In fact, Rockkit and Brightkit practically worshipped Talonpaw. Whatever he did, they did, whatever he went, they were suddenly there. Badgerkit- another kit in the nursery, respected Talonpaw, but was a little shy about it, and Lilykit, his sister, stood up for Stormkit when she could. Willowkit liked him- or so he could tell. But, it was his stupid idea to take the kits out of camp without their mothers.

Back in reality, Talonpaw was furious at him. He climbed out of the ravine with his green eyes flaring with rage.

"You arrogant furball!" He growled. "I'm gonna rip your heart out!"

Stormkit backed up.

"I- I didn't mean to-" Talonpaw clearly didn't want an explanation. He strutted right up to Stormkit and swiped his claws across his face.

Stormkit's face stung and almost went numb with pain. Before he could think he was on the ground, blood pouring through his fur out of his temple.

"Stormkit!" That was Willowkit, a kit at least a moon younger than him. She was the only one who really cared about Stormkit.

"Talonkit, this has gone too far!" She hissed.

"It's okay, Willowkit." Talonpaw comforted her. "I'm not doing anything wrong, besides, I'm in charge."

Willowkit purred, but it was a fake purr, as she looked too scared to tell Talonpaw what she really thought.

Willowkit's fear fueled the fire to Stormkit's anger, causing him to jump up and slam his claws across Talonpaw's face.

"Shut up, Talonpaw!" Stormkit hissed. "Just because you have that kind of power, doesn't mean you can abuse it like that!"

Talonkit's eyes were hot and blazing with fury. He was about to claw back, when a large snap was heard in the undergrowth beside them.

But the snap that was heard in the bracken thicket sounded again, until Talonpaw whispered to the others.

"Run."

The kits did as they were told and ran- all except for Stormkit. He stood their, frozen. He wasn't scared, not even in the slightest hint. He was curious. He wanted to know what had done that, but at the same time, he needed to get back with his group who had ran frantically into the brush.

They were already gone by the time it emerged from the gorse. Its long, sharp yellow teeth drawling back in a snarl as it crept closer to Stormkit with a growl. With his heartbeat quickening, he realized what the creature was.

It was a fox.

The huge, red, snarling creature came face to face with Stormkit. Maybe he could act like he wasn't afraid, so the fox would back off. He actually was afraid, but there was no way he would let the fox know.

Then, he backed up slowly, panting heavily and darted his eyes in the direction that the other kits were running in. The fox dashed after them, but Stormkit ran in the opposite direction and drove it way. _Finally!_ He thought. _Something in my pathetic life is going right!_

But it was also wrong. The fox was quickly at his heels, his hot breath could be felt on his feet as they pounded harder on the ground. He rushed into the bracken, not taking time to flinch as thorns snatched on his fur, and quickly ran out again. Then, he came to a clearing, and collapsed on the ground, clawing for breath with his lungs screaming for air. Then, he saw Talonpaw, Brightkit, Rockkit, and Willowkit all sitting in the bracken.

"Go, go!" Talonpaw yowled at them, as the kits ran away from the snarling fox which had just broke through the bracken wall and into the clearing. What's he doing there? Stormkit wondered. Perhaps he stayed behind to fight the fox… maybe he's not that bad of a cat after all.

Stormkit's pelt was badly scratched with blood from the thorns that dug into his pelt, and his lungs had pretty much died on him.

"Please…" he rasped. "Help…"

Talonpaw did nothing, but stood and watched as he fox came closer. The fox growled, revealing long yellow teeth as it grabbed Stormkit by the back and pierced his skin. He yowled in pain as the fox shook him back and forth like a plaything. Then, he heard a loud yowl, and the last thing he saw before passing out was Talonpaw, just standing there, staring at Stormkit and the fox with a hint of lust in his green eyes.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Stormkit could hear his own breathing before he opened his eyes to see a blurry white and golden chest that rose and fell with each slow breath he took. He blinked a few times to get the blurriness out of his eyesight, and when he did, he wasn't very happy.

Acornfall, Foxtuft, Yellowgaze, and Talonpaw all surrounded Stormkit. Yellowgaze and Talonpaw had infuriated looks in their eyes, but the two medicine cats just looked rather worried.

"What…?" Stormkit said groggily. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Yellowgaze repeated. "I think we ought to ask you."

Stormkit looked from Acornfall to Talonpaw with a confused look that spread across his golden eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Talonpaw has just told me that what you did. And knowing that my own apprentice wouldn't lie, I want to know why you led the kits out of camp."

Stormkit's eyes widened with shock. "What! I didn't lead them out of camp, it was Talonpaw-"

"Don't lie! Talonpaw would never do something like this and would never lie to me about it! Maybe you should stop framing other cats for your mistakes and fess up to it!"

Yellowgaze stormed out of the den, but when he came to the entrance, he stopped, not turning around, and spoke.

"Since you're just a kit, there will not be any punishment." Talonpaw's eyes kit up with anger and dismay. "But for next time, don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, he exited the den and vanished out of sight.

Stormkit was infuriated to realize that what Talonpaw had done put a major dent in his plans for the future.

As expected, when Stormkit padded out of the den to return to the nursery, he saw a few of the senior warriors talking about ShadowClan, SkyClan, and WindClan again. Stormkit rolled his eyes. Couldn't they just stop fighting? Then he realized that, no, in fact, they couldn't stop.

Moons before Stormkit had joined ThunderClan, a war between WindClan and ShadowClan had been brewing. Moonstar, ShadowClan's leader, wanted all rogue, kittypet, loner, and half-Clan cats to be rid once and for all. Of course, this was a big problem for Stormkit considering his loner heritage. He hadn't a clue why Moonstar would want to do this, but by the looks of it, she wasn't stopping any time soon. And besides, WindClan and SkyClan both joined forces with her, leaving only RiverClan and ThunderClan left.

Stormkit had only a string of false hope for the Clans. Three against two was highly unlikely to win, but Stormkit had hope, and he would fight. Besides everything that had happened, Stormkit was still determined to at least try and win. They didn't stand a chance, but he'd fight to the last cat.

He sighed inwardly as he saw Willowkit approaching him with a small mouse swaying in her jaws. Stormkit was about to purr, but he kept it in.

"Hi," he meowed, purring slightly at his friend as she sat down beside him.

"Willowkit!" Another voice growled from the nursery. Stormkit wanted to growl as he saw Brightkit and Rockkit, Willowkit's brothers.

"What are you doing with that _weakling?" _Brightkit hissed, emphasizing the word _weakling _and pointing his tail at Stormkit.

Stormkit narrowed his eyes into golden slits, glarding at Brightkit and Rockkit through eyes of hatred.

"Come on, Willowkit, I think we'll be going now." Rockkit leered, his eyes intense on Stormkit.

Rockkit and Brightkit were never really nice to Stormkit. Willowkit, Rockkit, and Brightkit were his foster siblings, making Brindledust and Yellowgaze his foster parents.

Brightkit and Rockkit were as different as they come. Brightkit, a tom with much intelligence that proved his name, was overprotective of his sister like Rockkit, who, not as intelligent as his brother, made up for it with his size. Both of them hated Stormkit equally, not matter how smart or how stupid they were.

Yellowgaze hated Stormkit no matter how hard Stormkit tried to impress him. He never once said a word of kindness to him, and it was as if he looked for a way to pick on his own son.

Brindledust was just relatively different from the rest. She never said that she hated him, but never showed any sign of love or even respect for him. She just sort of pushed him aside, didn't talk to him, and treated her kits like StarClan warriors. She was evidentially unreadable.

Willowkit traded a regretful look with Stormkit and then turned her calm aqua gaze to fierce with anger as she looked at her brothers, but padded off with them anyway.

And then, once again, he was left alone.

**Poor Stormkit! What are you guys thinking about the story so far? Is it good, bad, do you hate it, do you love it? Tell me what you think! I wanna know!**

**QOTD: who do you hate the most so far?**

**What do you guys think of Stormkit so far? What do you think of any of the characters? Let me know! I'm interested in what you guys have to think about this story so far.**

**See ya next time!**

**-Willowsong**


	3. Chapter 2

**Amberstorm223: thanks!**

**Nightkit11224: yeah, probably, but I'm not going to give anything away...**

**pianodevotion: yeah, they are pretty evil jerks and I get your anger right now **

_Stormkit couldn't hear what _Talonpaw was saying, but he knew it wasn't good. He couldn't hear exactly, but he knew that Talonpaw was trying to convince Willowkit to turn against him somehow.

Talonpaw was talking with Willowkit, and it seemed as if Brightkit and Rockkit stood as body guards, but still joined in on the conversation. At the time, and Stormkit wanted to come closer, but thought better of it. It wasn't really a concern of his.

Not a clue what they were talking about, Stormkit just sat and watched the golden rays of sunlight shine down on ThunderClan's camp, with nothing else to do as the boredom crept up on him like a snake.

Stormkit wanted to join in, but decided not to. Rockkit and Brightkit would stop him, as loyal warriors would to their leader. Finally, he mustered up the courage and curiosity to ask Talonpaw what he was doing.

He bunched his muscles, stood up like a new-born calf, and then padded slowly across the clearing to where Talonpaw, Brightkit, Rockkit, and Willowkit chattered like magpies near the nursery.

"Hey, Willowkit," he meowed, trying to be stronger but his feeble attempt to hopefully get on the bullies' good side shone threw in his wavering voice. Although really, he didn't want to become friends with them, he just wanted to make sure Talonpaw wasn't telling lies about Stormkit again, which, would ruin his reputation of becoming a warrior.

Brightkit, Rockkit, and Talonpaw turned their heads slowly and glared at Stormkit through eyes of hatred and disgust. Now he _had _to say something to Willowkit, to prove he wasn't a weakling like they all thought he was.

"What are you doing?" He asked, directing his gaze toward the small she-cat, trying to beckon to the other three toms that he wasn't talking to them.

Willowkit opened her mouth to say something in reply, but Talonpaw did the work for her.

"She's wants to be frI ends with me, not a weakling runt like you." He hissed, his piercing green gaze like fire that scorched Stormkit's pelt.

White-hot rage pulsed through Stormkit's veins, his eyes turning from instead a shade of gold to dark with anger. Brightkit and Rockkit nodded in agreement, and Willowkit looked as if she could claw Talonpaw's heart put, but her eyes shone bright with fear.

"Shut up, Talonpaw. Stop being a fox-heart and finding joy in tormenting others. These are your problems, stop dumping them on me." Stormkit growled, his voice almost wavering in anger.

Talonpaw's eyes filled with rage, like Stormkit's but he kept his voice quiet and calm when he said, "Really? If you think you're something special why don't you prove that you can do something for once in your pathetic life?"

"Fine." He hissed back. "What do you want me to do?"

Talonpaw had no warning for what he was about to do, which was why Stormkit was rather surprised when the dark muddy tom leaped on him with claws extended and eyes filled with hatred.

"What the-" Stormkit's surprised mew was cut off as he fell to the floor under Talonpaw's crushing weight.

Stormkit kicked out his hind legs in defense, causing Talonpaw to howl with pain and fall back.

"Ha! That's what you deserve you-" Stormkit growled with triumph, but was cut off as another voice hissed and cut him off.

"Stormkit! What in StarClan do you think you're doing?" It was Yellowgaze. The dark tabby tom emerged from the warriors' den, his bright yellow eyes flaming with anger for her foster son.

_Oh, no! He has to understand, it wasn't me!_

"No, Talonoaw jumped on me first, and then he-"

"No excuses, in Brackenstar's den, _now." _Yellowgaze growled, lashign his tail in anger and disappeared into the leader's den with a very scared Stormkit trailing behind him. As he left, he saw Brightkit and Rockkit snickering at him, and Willowkit looking furious as she longed for her friend, but Talonpaw just sat there, his facial expression full happiness that his plan had succeeded.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"What did you want me to do with this innocent kit, Yellowgaze?" Brackenstar's deep voice meowed.

Yellowgaze's lower lip twitched with anger, keeping in the urge to yowl with rage at Stormkit.

"This- this _menace _have been causing trouble again. This time he attacked my apprentice, and then claimed that Talonpaw started it." He growled, his eyes not daring to look away from Stormkit.

Stormkit winced and lowered his head, waiting for a long lecture from the deputy and leader.

"I'm telling you, he's trouble! He needs to be banished for his wrongs! He-"

"Yellowgaze," Brackenstar meowed calmly. "Did you hear Stormkit's side of it?"

Stormkit perked with hope as the leader brought up his name and had started defending him.

"What?" Yellowgaze asked, clearly confused by his leader.

"Just because he isn't Clan-blood doesn't mean you can torment him." Brackenstar growled softly, not trying to offend his deputy. "Now, I'd like to dismiss you for now,"

"But Brackenstar-"

"Yellowgaze," Brackenstar glared at the dark tabby to follow his orders. "Now." He said louder.

Yellowgaze shot Stormkit an infuriated glare and left the den without another word.

"Stormkit," Brackenstar moved his friendly amber gaze over to the terrified kit, sweeping his large, fluffy, golden tail and wrapping it neatly around his paws.

"Y-yes?" Stormkit stuttered, shrinking back and almost cowering behind the golden leader. Stormkit was large for his age, and took pride in his strength, but Brackenstar was something else. Tall, muscular, and broad shouldered, the leader almost scared Stormkit out of his wits. But something about his warm eyes made him feel calm.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," the golden leader began, "and I know what _really _happened."

"So you believe me?" Stormkit meowed hopefully.

"Yes." Brackenstar stated. "I know what Talonpaw has done and framed you for. Unfortunatley, the Clan doesn't know or care, and won't listen to an explanation. They have demanded a punishment."

Stormkit's eyes filled with shock. "What!"

"Yes, but I am their leader, and I have decided to ignore them. But, more problems will arise and I think you know. Once you become an apprentice, it may get out of paw. Which is why," the leader sighed, his broad chest heaving outward and then in. "I have decided that you will be my apprentice."

His gaze brightened, looking at Brackenstar with happiness as a purr rumbled in his throat.

"Thank you, Brackenstar!" He purred, his heart with delight. "I won't fail you, I promise! I'll be the best apprentice- you'll see!"

Brackenstar smiled and watched as Stormkit skipped happily out of the den. He didn't want to tell the other kits, as they probably wouldn't believe him, but yet, he wanted to tell them.

"What's the punishment now, _runt?" _He heard Talonpaw hiss. He turned his head and whipped around at the muddy tom sneered at him, with his two minions at the side, Brightkit and Rockkit.

Stormkit smirked at him and replied happily; "Nothing! Brackenstar's making _me _his apprentice!"

Talonpaw, Brightkit, and Rockkit all stood there, dumbfounded, gaping at Stormkit. He narrowed his eyes at them and let the corner of his mouth slide into a smile.

"Ha!" He boasted. He hated to brag, but he had a right to. "Beat that!"

Brightkit and Rockkit fumed with frustration, and it looked as if steam might blast out of their ears. Talonpaw's face was almost beat-red with anger and hatred, but his eyes remained calm.

Before leaving to the nursery that night, Stormkit stuck his tongue out at the three toms and padded away. He was already in the nursery, snuggled up next to Brindledust, Rockkit, Brightkit, and Willowkit. Willowkit and was closest to him, as Brightkit and Rockkit couldn't stand to be anywhere near them. He was just going to sleep, but didn't get far before Yellowgaze stopped him.

"You." He stated gruffly. "Kit, what are you doing?"

Stormkit opened one eye to reveal a narrow golden slit.

"Uhh…" he didn't know how to answer that. Was it a trick question? Something to make him get a beating?

"Sleeping… I guess?" Stormkit closed his eyes at the words, and by now Brindledust was awake, only the other three kits slept safe and soundly.

"No." Yellowgaze growled. He picked Stormkit up by the scruff and padded out of the nursery.

"Hey! Put me down!" Stormkit protested, swaying his claws and desperately trying to free himself.

Yellowgaze thrust his mouth forward sending Stormkit to tumble over and land with a thud on the soft dirt, already pounding with rain.

"You sleep out here tonight." Yellowgaze hissed.

Stormkit dug his claws into the dirt and kept himself from sliding any further, his eyes set ablaze with the fire of anger.

It was already dark, the night slowly creeping in like a wet spider crawling up Stormkit's back. No cat was awake. Yellowgaze grabbed Stormkit tightly around his scruff and threw him behind the nursery again.

Stormkit fell strait into a mud puddle as he saw a blurry upside-down version of Yellowgaze walking away, besides Brindledust's protests.

_Help… _

Nothing. Silence.

Stormkit didn't bother to protest against his cruel abusive foster-father. He'd just have to ou tip with it, if that's what it took.

He strained his muscles, shrieking with pain, but sat outside the nursery, just so he wasn't sleeping in a puddle.

As he stopped licking his pelt free of mud, he began to drift asleep. His vision blurred, making him wake up in a strange place that he hadn't seen before.

He was standing in a place that smelt of crow-food and carrion, the ground burnt to ashes with bones of animals.

_Weird._

Somehow, there was a dreamlike quality to the whole scenery. He knew was dreaming, although this place was different, and he was interested in it.

"Hello?" He called.

No answer.

"Hello?" He called again, this time turning around to see a black and white face with blazing amber eyes.

"Ahh!"

Stormkit fell back in fear of the large tom. Muscles rippled beneath his pelt in black and white streaks, his eyes dull with hunger but bright with something deep. Longing.

"Wh-who are you?" Stormkit stuttered, trying not to look the black and white tom strait in the eyes, as if they were fire and too hard to look at.

The tom's head moved slightly as if he didn't realize Stormkit was there. "Hello, Stormkit," he greeted, as if expecting that he would reply.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, standing up but not fully strait ending himself out, staying crouched and hostile, ready to attack this strange tom.

"I'm surprised you don't know me." The tom meowed. "My name is Lightningblaze. I'm from the Dark Forest."

Stormkit's instincts told him to get away from the Dark Forest cat, to run as far as he could, and never return, but curiosity took over.

"What do you want with me?"

Stormkit knew what he was doing was foolish, and that he shouldn't be with Lightningblaze, but he'd heard Dark Forest cats could sometimes train Clan cats, and he might be interested in what he had to offer…

"I thought you knew. I want you to be happy, Stormkit." Lightningblaze meowed, his voice soft and convincing.

"So you'll train me?" Stormkit asked. Perhaps being trained wouldn't be so badm if itmeant revenge.

"If that's what you want…" Stormkit could tell that deep inside, it seemed as if Lightningblaze was trying too hard, as if he had nothing better to do than train a poor rejected kit.

"Look, I know you want revenge on your Clanmates. They treat you like dirt, and you haven't done anything. I can give you an opportunity to show them that you really mean something, to get revenge."

"But how?" Stormkit asked. By the looks of it, he wasn't going to get any better by training, they would always tease him for his heritage.

"You have extraordinary power, Stormkit, something that most cats wouldn't dream of. I can teach you how to use it, and then, you will be unstoppable."

Stormkit thought hard about what the Dark Forest cat just said. He knew that if he did this, nothing would be the same. But he wanted it so bad…

This cat wasn't telling the truth, was he? How did Stormkit, a rejected loner, have powers? He couldn't tell if he had any. Maybe that's what Lugntningblaze was doing, enhancing his powers.

"So you'll really do it?" He asked, not daring to look at Lightningblaze.

"If it is your desire." The tom answered.

Stormkit looked up, his eyes filled with determination.

"Yes."

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! Bad Stormkit! Don't train with Dark Forest cats! It never ends well! **

**QOTD: what do you think lies at Stormkit's future?**

**Hey guys, I made a new forum called RainClan and was wondering if any of you would like to join. Here is the link if you are interested:**

** myforums/Willowsong-of-ThunderClan/4852516/**

**Well, I hope you guys decide to join! But that's all of this story for now, see ya next time!**

**-Willowsong**


	4. Chapter 3

**Winxclubfan1: sure, I'll find a spot to put her in**

**Spinosa: thanks! And yes, Yellowgaze is like Falconwing except I'm not so sure that he's evil… but I'm glad you're liking the story!**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: yeah, he's a jerk**

**Amberstorm223: thanks for checking it out!**

**Lucky333123: thanks!**

**Warriors Fan 12: maybe, maybe not**

**Pineshadow: who doesn't?**

**Lunarsparks: yeah, I got some reviews on the other version of this that this sounds too much like Crookedstar's Promise to be original, but we'll see**

**Lilystripe608: why not get an account? Sorry if I asked this already**

_Stormkit's eyes opened, wide with _shock and regret for what he had just done. Lightningblaze was from the Dark Forest, and he only wanted to train, and training wasn't a bad thing, was it?

He pondered over this for what seemed like moons. Although, the dawn patrol wasn't out yet, and he was still lying there by the nursery, and it had only been an hour. Part of Stormkit hated himself, and the other wanted to see Lightningblaze again, so he could start training. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath. He went back to the days where he lived at the barn with his family.

He remembered the love he was shown there, unlike in this place. He was pushed around, teased, treated like nothing, although, he still stayed there. He hadn't a clue why, but he was still at this terrible place. He couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to stay, like something was preventing him to leave. Like he had a destiny in ThunderClan.

_No, that's not true and you know it. What would happen if Talonpaw heard you say something like that? He'd tear me down._

Speaking of Talonpaw, the dark tom had approached him with a smirk on his face.

"What do _you _want?" Stormkit sneered, extending his claws out into the sand and ready for a fight if necessary.

Talonpaw's eyes narrowed as Brightkit and Rockkit came out, their eyes lit up with anger.

"I said what do you want?" Stormkit growled, then, a sudden strength came from his anger. "Just leave me alone you fox-hearts! I've never done anything to you, so back off! Stop teasing me! Just because I have rogue-heritage doesn't mean I can't be just as good as you!"

Brightkit and Rockkit looked more afraid and surprised than Talonpaw's expression. Pure hatred seemed to waver off of his body.

"You think you're funny?" He growled, shoving a harsh paw at him.

Stormkit glared at him, standing back and puffing up his chest until he was almost nose to nose to the large tom.

"I think you're a piece of low-life fox-dung who has nothing better to do than torment cats because it makes you feel better." He paused. "I think you're jealous."

Stormkit's eyes showed pure pride. He finally did it. He stood up to Talonpaw, but he knew that the muddy tom wouldn't stop today, not till the day he died.

Talonpaw clearly didn't have a good response, so instead, he did the same thing that he always did when he was losing an argument.

"At least I'm not a weakling loner!" He growled, making Bright kit and Rockkit laugh slightly.

"At least I'm not you." Stormkit snapped back. Talonpaw, Brightkit, and Rockkit all gaped with surprise that Stormkit had said that. There was no comeback, and Stormkit was right.

He flicked his tail and walked away from the three bullies to find Willowkit with Badgerkit and Lilykit sitting on the outside of the nursery.

"Hey, Stormkit." She greeted him, licking her delicate tiny paw.

"Hey," he meowed back, feeling as if he was the leader of the Clan, standing proudly on the Highrock.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked. Badgerkit shrugged, but Lilykit and Willowkit were happy to explain. Stormkit didn't understand Badgerkit. He was always quiet, and never really talked to anyone but his sister, although he was friends with Talonpaw.

"Well, Willowkit and I are making a training center in the nursery, so when we become apprentices, we'll already be trained."

_Yeah, but I already have a Dark Forest mentor, and that's no nursery game._

"Sounds fun. Can I help?" Stormkit meowed.

Lilykit and Willowkit exchanged glances with Badgerkit, and then nodded. Stormkit's ears perked, padding into the nursery and finding an empty spot where there were no nests to block them.

A heartbeat later, Badgerkit entered the den with five or so pieces of moss in his jaws. He placed them on the ground in the empty space for cushioning in case either of them fell.

"Ooh! Wait here, I've got an idea!" Lilykit meowed excitedly, then skittered out of the den and returned with a boulder about the size of herself. She rolled it along the ground and struggled to get it over to the training area. Stormkit, Willowkit, and Badgerkit all ran up to help her as she leaned it up against the side of the den.

All three of the, stepped back and panted, looking at their work.

"Alright, let's go get some more!" Willowkit squealed, dashing out of the den with the other three kits behind her.

Many boulders lined around the edge of the training area for jumping. By the end of the day, the kits had multiple moss-balls and bulrush weeds hanging from the side of the den for practice.

"Looks good," Stormkit said finally, then felt sleep consuming him. "Alright, I'm going to sleep,"

He already saw Brightkit and Rockkit curling with Brindledust, beckoning Willowkit to come in as well. Stormkit said goodnight to Lilykit and Badgerkit, then went to sleep in his own den.

Then, just before Stormkit closed his eyes, he came.

* * *

"Ready for training?" A voice hissed in Stormkit's ear. The instant he heard his voice, he knew that training with Lightningblaze was a bad decision.

"Um…" Stormkit looked around him at the rotting decay and the black with soot trees that carried no leaves bit a sickening feeling in his stomach. "I guess."

Lightningblaze didn't answer, but swiped his claws across Stormkit's face, causing him to fall back and land on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" Stormkit growled, washing the scratch with his left paw, then looked at his mentor.

"A good warrior is always prepared." Lightningblaze growled. "Get up."

As if by command, Stormkit felt something sweeping him from behind as he landed on his feet. Overcome with shock and dismay, he was barely able to speak.

"How did you…" he stopped, staring into space at the black and white tom, his amber eyes ablaze with something Stormkit didn't quite catch.

"Practice, my apprentice, practice," Lightningblaze meowed, then smirked wryly at him. "You can do it, too, you know."

Stormkit's attention diverted from what Lightningblaze had done to what his mentor had just told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Remember when I told you that you hold unimaginable power? Well, all I have to do is teach you how to use it."

Stormkit eyed him suspicously, but couldn't help but feel interested in what he could do. He'd never heard of a cat having powers before, so this was something new to learn that maybe he'd be able to become leader one day.

He shook the thought out of his head. Maybe he would become leader, but it wasn't by doing this. _Yeah, but maybe I can get revenge…_

He stopped himself again. _No no no no no! I'm not going to turn evil like Lightningblaze. Maybe I can find some way to work around my abilities, maybe some good can come out of it._

"Teach me," he demanded. "Teach me how to use my abilities."

Ligtningblaze laughed wickedly and then glanced over his shoulder at Stormkit. "Okay, then. Let's get started, shall we?"

Stormkit nodded vigorously, ready for whatever Lightningblaze threw his way. Stormkit licked his jowls and bunched his haunches, still on high alert with Lightningblaze. His curiosity seemed to creep up on him like a spider. Lightningblaze did nothing, but Stormkit could tell that he was getting ready for a long explanation.

"First, you've got some pretty powerful abilities, and I have to say, even _I'm _interested. So, what you have to do is concentrate. Concentrate_ really _hard."

"What am I concentrating on?" Stormkit asked, half afraid that Lightningblaze would scratch him again for being so dim-witted.

"On your powers." Lightningblaze answered calmly, to Stormkit's surprise.

Stormkit sighed, took in a deep breath, concentrated. Thoughts swirled through his head. Images of Brightkit, Rockkit, Yellowgaze, and Talonpaw laughing came into mind.

_"Mouse-brained weakling!"_

_"Loner runt!"_

_"You'll never be loved!"_

_"Willowkit doesn't like you, she's just acting!"_

Then, as if by magic, the white-hot rage inside of Stormkit could be held back no longer. A flash of lightning was heard from ahead, causing thunder to book across the sky, seeming as if it might make the entire world split in half.

Lightning forked into the clearing, almost hitting Lightningblaze if he didn't jump back two or so fox-lengths. The thunder and lightning stopped when Stormkit couldn't take it anymore and fell back, gasping for breath as he felt like his heart was pumping out of his chest.

He couldn't believe it. How did that even happen? That wasn't possible. Lightningblaze smiled at him, making it clear what he was thinking, although Stormkit wasn't concerned with what he wanted.

"H-how did I do that?" He breathed, watching Lightningblaze almost laugh with relief.

"It worked!" Lightningblaze yowled with triumph. "It worked! It worked! It worked!"

"What worked?" Stormkit asked. "What just happened? Lightningblaze-"

Too late. The black and white tom dashed out of the clearing yelling, "it worked!" Over and over again.

Stormkit awoke with a might jolt, his whole body covered in sweat. He wasn't even in his own nest anymore, as it seemed that Rockkit was too fat four five kits in one den. Or maybe he was thrashing so violently in his sleep that he'd fallen out on his own.

Golden sunlight streamed into the den, floating small specks of dust and lint as the sun made its way above the horizon. Stormkit yawned loudly, licking his jowls and raising a paw to rub a morning grit out of his eye.

Stormkit outstretched his front paws, leaning back on his haunches an then leaning forward to stretch his back legs. He padded out of the den nonchalantly he watched the sun rise from above the hollow, sending golden rays of light warming his pelt.

"Hey guys," a friendly but firm tomcat voice sounded from behind. With shock, Stormkit realized it was Talonpaw. _But he's never liked me before-_

"How did your training area work out?" The dark tom asked, his gaze directed at Badgerkit, Lilykit, and Willowkit who sat behind him.

_Stupid. Of course he wasn't talking to me._

Willowkit opened her mouth to protest, but Badgerkit did first. "It was great!" The small tom meowed, almost tripping over his enormous paws just to clamber over to Talonpaw and the others. "Stormkit helped us do it, it turned out _awesome!"_

Stormkit couldn't help but feel his ears grow hot with embarrassment. He felt the slightest bit bad for Badgerkit. He was the smallest kit in the nursery and the runt of his litter, although his one advantage was his massive paws hence his name. He wasn't very fast, as his clumsy paws proved that matter, but he was always very strong despite his size. He could easily take out an apprentice with just the strength in his paws. He always padded after Talonpaw and looked up to him, but in return, he got nothing from the muddy tom but a few scorns and orders to get him prey from the fresh-kill pile.

"Did he?" Talonpaw asked, his piercing green eyes daring to drift over at Stormkit, making his shift uncomfortably and stand up, ready for a fight. Now that he knew something was wrong with him, he was ready to test it to make sure it wasn't some crazy dream.

"It must be terrible, then." Talonpaw hissed. "Anything this _thing _does is messed up. Isn't that right, Stormkit? You're pathetic, you break everything you touch, you'll never be a warrior."

That did it. Stormkit lunged at Talonpaw with claws extended, raking his claws along Talonpaw's face, causing him too screech with pain. Talonpaw thrashed back and and forth and tried in a desperate attempt to pry a very angry Stormkit off of him. Stormkit yowled with fury as many Brightkit and Rockkit approached him, clawing him and trying to get him off of their leader.

Finally, Badgerkit helped, and soon enough, Stormkit was held to the ground by them. With a massive boom of energy surging through him like lightning, he thrust his paws forward, making four cats- one an apprentice- fly off of him and land on the ground with a thud beside him.

A few of them grunted in pain, not trying to stand up, but closing their eyes with heavy defeat. Stormkit drew in a quick startled breath and backed away from them. He scrambled to his feet, as if he tried to leap out of his body and run away from himself, to run away from the monster inside of him.

He turned and ran out of camp, with each footstep pounding on the ground like the worry and guilt that his heart felt.

_How did I do that? _He asked himself. _Could Lightningblaze have been right? Do I have powers? What's going to happen to me? What am I?_

**Phew, finally done with this chapter! What do you guys think? Was it good, bad, great, terrible? Tell me what you think! Do you guys think that Stormkit's powers were too Mary-Sueish? **

**QOTD: I'm thinking about writing a little more of Honeystar's Struggle, what do you guys think?**

**Let me know! See ya guys next time!**

**-Willowsong**


	5. Chapter 4

**Spinosa: yeah, cats having powers doesn't seem to be so abnormal. I'm happy you're enjoying Honeystar's Struggle, too, and I'm up for writing some more of it :D**

**BigSmileyFace: how was it rushed? Just wondering- I want to improve as much as I can. About the OC's, if you want to submit some you can**

**Wanderstar: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Amberstorm223: don't know why it isn't working… try it again, maybe**

**Lilystripe608: yeah, it won't stray too far from the original story, but hopefully it will be better.**

**pianodevotion: I love Spirit That Comes At Night! But yes, ive thought about doing that once or twice, and I might try it out for a change**

**Alrighty, then! Here's the next chapter!**

_With the wind whipping his pelt and running like _the stream around rocks in his fur, Stormkit found it hard to breathe. It swirled around him, like claws reaching out to his throat to choke him. Voices rang out and hissed at him through the breeze, sounding particularly like Talonpaw.

He gasped for breath, his lungs screaming for air. Nothing in his body seemed to be working. His legs had turned to water, although he had sat back on his haunches, trying at his paws, but they weren't responding. His vision seemed to be distorted, only a swirl of wind and blurry leaves could be seen. His ears could only hear the rushing.

The sounds. The spinning wind. His body not responding to anything. It was too much. That's when he heard the voice.

"Stormkit!" It yowled impatiently, as if it had been calling his name for moons. A golden face came into Stormkit's vision. Then, his eyesight refocused and his body responded to his mind. His breathing came, and his paws twitched with movement. The cat standing in front of him was Brackenstar, although Stormkit had too look up at his golden leader just to see him, as his huge figure blocked what little sun shown that day.

"S-sorry, Brackenstar." Stormkit stuttered. He didn't look at Brackenstar as the golden tabby padded around him, as if to challenge him. Stormkit looked strait forward, but not at ThunderClan's leader.

"All is forgiven," the golden tom replied in a husky voice. Stormkit almost sighed with relief, but wondering what he was forgiven by.

"Alright," he began, staring into a void of nothingness in front of him. "What's my punishment? Death or banishment?"

Brackenstar's expression changed, the color in his face returning as his amber gaze softened. "Stormkit, I think there's something you don't know about me. You're just a kit. I _can't _banish you, even if I wanted to, it's against the code. Some of ThunderClan disagree with me, they think you're some kind of dark omen. As long as I'm around, nothing bad's going to happen to you."

_Thanks, but 'bad' has already happened to me. _He thought wryly, although thankful for Brackenstar's protection. He had a long four and a half moons until he was an apprentice, and even when that day did come, he knew that this would not stop. He had made the wrong decision in trusting a Dark Forest cat. But yet he knew that maybe some good could come out of it.

As Brackenstar led the long way back to camp, Stormkit couldn't help but think about what he had done. He really _did _have powers, and what happened with Lightningblaze wasn't just a crazy dream.

_Maybe it's better that I overpowered them. Maybe now that they know what I'm capable of, they'll back off. Maybe they're scared of me. They should be scared. In fact, they should all be scared!_

Stormkit stopped, shook the thought out of his head. _No! Why would I think something like that? I just want to be a warrior, and someday a leader maybe, but training with a Dark Forest cat is not going to get me there. They're evil, I'm not._

Stormkit inhaled deeply, and padded on with his leader, every walking step the golden tabby took made two running steps for himself. Brackenstar's muscles rippled beneath his golden pelt which bristled slightly as he moved through the windy day. His broad shoulders made him looked even larger. Stormkit considered himself to be a large kit, not fat, but muscular, but taking a look at Brackenstar made him feel like a tiny beetle.

_Maybe that's why the Clan hates me. It's not just my loner heritage, maybe they're afraid of me, so that's why they do this to me. _Stormkit thought, and almost nodded to himself. He felt so alone. The only cat he had to talk to was himself. Just as Stormkit was feeling sorry for himself, he felt a paw cuff over his ears and onto his forehead. He turned around swiftly, only to realize that no one was there.**  
**

_Stop being a whiny kit, will you? _A strange hissed in his ear. _You think this was supposed to be easy? Supposed to make you feel better? That's not what this is about! You're supposed to struggle with this! This is how your legacy begins!_

Stormkit would have thought it was Lightningblaze, but the voice sounded different; full of hope, and not sorrow and revenge like the black and white Dark Forest warrior. Brackenstar stopped along with what had happened, as well, although Stormkit could tell that he probably didn't feel the paw swipe his over the head.

"What is it?" Brackenstar asked. "What's wrong?"

Stormkit blinked in confusion and opened his mouth to speak. "It- it was nothing- just a feeling."

Brackenstar narrowed his eyes into amber slits, but shrugged and moved on. Stormkit followed in his wake, hoping that the leader didn't suspect anything about Stormkit. Right know the leader was his only source of protection, unless Willowkit was counted, but he didn't know if they're friendship was real. He felt the need to talk her for some strange reason, to feel her head on his shoulders, although that had never really happened before.

When they arrived at camp, there was an uproar of anger when ThunderClan saw Stormkit unharmed.

"What's he doing here?"

"Why isn't he dead?"

"Yeah, he attacked three cats!"

"Banish him!"

"Claw his eyes out!"

"Kill him!"

Stormkit shrank behind Brackenstar's back in fear. Brackenstar bunched his powerful leg muscles and leaped onto the High Rock.

"Silence!" He boomed, his yowl sending echoed that seemed to pass all throughout ThunderClan territory.

His nostrils flared with anger as he sat back and sighed with frustration.

"No, Redstripe, we are not going _kill _an innocent kit." Brackenstar growled menacingly, his gaze shifting to a dark red tabby tom in the center of the crowd.

"But he's not innocent! He _attacked _three cats!" Redstripe hissed.

Brackenstar returned the snappy retort by staring him down threatiningly, his eyes not moving until Redstripe looked away.

"The warrior code says that you cannot neglect kits, so I will most certainly will not harm Stormkit. And if _anyone _lays a claw on Stormkit from hear on out, you'll be answering to me." Brackenstar hissed, and then flicked his tail to dismiss the meeting and then leaping off of the High Rock.

Stormkit gulped as many of ThunderClan's warriors flashed furious glares at him. He wriggled out and under a large tom' paws and made his way to the nursery.

"Where were you?" An angry but concerned voice hissed. Willowkit bounded over to him and tackled him. Stormkit let out a small "oof" before crashing to the ground.

"I was worried sick about you!" Willowkit growled and then playfully cuffed her paw over Stormkit's ear.

_She actually… thought about me?_

Stormkit turned around, just to make sure that Willowkit wasn't talking to Talonpaw, although she had pinned him to the ground and was face to face, eyes to eye with him.

"You- you were?" Stormkit asked turning his head to the right.

"Of course I was, silly! You're my best friend!" Willowkit purred, and then lightly leaped off of Stormkit and allowed him to stand up.

Stormkit smiled at her and blinked with confusion.

"Come on, you, Brightkit and Rockkit were going to hear stories from the elders, do you want to come?" She asked.

How could he say no? He'd never really been to the elders den before, only to pick ticks off of their fur, and even then four out of the six elders hated him.

"Okay!" He purred excitedly, and then raced Willowkit to the elders' den where Brightkit and Rockkit were both waiting patiently for the story to begin.

"Hello, Willowkit," Dappleshine's warm meow greeted the soft white tabby, while she said nothing to Stormkit.

"What's _he _doing here?" A voice from the back sneered. It was Twigtail. Brightkit and Rockkit threw furious glares at Stormkit, not moving their eyes off of him.

"He came to hear a story like us, Twigtail." Willowkit purred, and sat in the lap of Dappleshine with her two brothers.

"Get that filth out of here!" Featherpelt growled. Dappleshine had tried to protest, but four elders disagreed.

"Back in my day, we would've banished that loner-scum by now." Harewhisker chimed in.

Stormkit couldn't stay there. He wouldn't ruin the fun time for Willowkit, so, he dashed out of the den despite her protests and into the clearing, waiting in the bracken outside the den just so he could hear the story, as he was quite interested.

"…and then Harewhisker rounded the fox and cornered in near the Thunderpath, and that's when I came in, and I clawed it on its nose until it fled onto the black stone," Twigtail meowed dramatically.

"What happened next?" Brightkit and Rockkit squealed in dismay and unison. Willowkit just lay there, and Stormkit could tell that she was fuming with anger at her brothers and the four elders.

"Then, it stepped right in front of a monster, and _whack! _The beast slammed into the fox, and sent it flying across the Thunderpath until it landed again, this time unmoving." Harewhisker finished Twigtail's sentence, his eyes gleaming with pride and happiness. Brightkit and Rockkit both gasped, and Willowkit almost did.

_Poor Willowkit. She shouldn't be upset because of me! _

Stormkit felt bad that he had made his friend upset. In fact, it made him wish he was never born, just so she would never be hurt again.

"Just as we thought it was over, another fox, a _towering _red fox snuck up from behind us, and that's when the WindClan patrol came by, thank StarClan." Twigtail said. "We were only foolish apprentices, and if it weren't for WindClan-"

Stormkit leaned over, and snapped on a piece of bracken, alerting everyone in the elders' den._ Oh, fox-dung!_

Everyone in the den turned their head in Stormkit's direction. Brightkit and Rockkit snarled and sprinted out of the den, and began chasing him. He stumbled and scrambled off to the nursery. He cuddled up in a nest, although Brindledust wasn't with him, and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up," a gruff voice sounded in Stormkit's ear. It wasn't cold and harsh like Lightningblaze, but more of a deep and soothing voice, but it was definitely a tom.

Stormkit's eyes opened and narrowed into golden slits, gazing at his surroundings. Pale golden rays of sunshine blazed into his eyes. His vision cleared out the sun, only to see a pair of ginger paws and a dusty clearing floor, and beyond that lay thick oak, birch, and maple trees that swayed slightly in the soft New-leaf breeze.

He instantly jumped to his feet, to see a further version on the ginger paws he had seen before. A tall, muscular, large figured tom with blazing ginger fur, and eyes that were as warm and welcoming as the forest's shade on a hot Greenleaf day, the perfect green. His strange markings dappled his pelt like flames that rose high into the sky, his paws were huge, although perfectly in size and shape. He looked like the perfect ThunderClan warrior.

The tom turned his broad but muscular head to face Stormkit. This almost scared him, but he knew that this was the same tom who bore the soothing, welcoming voice that he had heard before.

"Who are you?" Stormkit asked cautiously, though somehow he knew that he shouldn't be afraid of this strange tom, not like when he had first met Lightningblaze.

"Me?" The unfamiliar tom asked, glancing behind him in the corner of his eye.

"Yes, you." Stormkit growled.

"My name is Thunderstrike." He meowed, bowing his head to greet Stormkit.

"Are you from the Dark Forest?" He blurted out, unable to control his thoughts or actions.

Thunderstrike chuckled slightly. "No," he shook his head, "I'm a StarClan warrior, Stormkit."

Stormkit would have been terrified that a strange tom who claimed to be from StarClan knew his name, but somehow, there was a dreamlike quality to everything that was happening to him, so he wasn't afraid.

"How do you know my name?" He asked nonchalantly, leaning back on his haunches and wrapping his tail neatly around his paws, waiting for Thunderstrike to do the same before asking anything else, and waited for a reply.

"I've been watching you since the moment you were born." Thunderstrike replied.

"Why?" He asked. "I know, I have these weird abilities, but I'm training with a Dark Forest warrior."

Thunderstrike looked almost surprised at this, but said nothing and let Stormkit continue.

"Why would you care for me?" Stormkit meowed. "I betrayed you."

Then, Thunderstrike's voice sounded again, "Thunder and lightning shall collide, and the war of the fallen hero shall begin."

Stormkit awoke with what seemed like chaos again. This time, he wasn't in the peaceful forest of StarClan, but the soot-covered, bone-laying grounds and burnt trees that turned black against the light of no sun in the Dark Forest.

"Lightningblaze!" Stormkit yowled, not sure if he was angry at him, or just eager to train with him. Even of he was destined to do something else, whatever the prophecy meant, there was only one option for him now. He had to train with Lightningblaze. If there was evil that had risen, which Thunderstrike and Lightningblaze had both hinted to him, Stormkit could only defeat it if he trained with the evil cat.

Before Stormkit could say anything, Lightningblaze appeared behind him, not in time to be attacked. Lightningblaze leaped onto Stormkit, pinning him to the ground and then scoring his claws down on his neck, just until he couldn't breathe any longer, and his face had reddened, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head.

"You've got a lot to learn, kit," he growled, his eyes matching Stormkit's with fury. "I guess I'll see you soon, then. And if you think about betraying me again, the consequences will be greater. And you know," Lightningblaze trailed off, and then got back again as if he were thinking if what to say.

"We really owe you a thank you, Stormkit," he meowed sarcastically. "After all, you started this, you gave us a chance to get out of our Dark Forest."

Then, Lightningblaze's weight was lifted off of him, and then everything went black.

* * *

"We were worried you'd never wake up," a friendly voice murmured, the voice of Acornfall.

Stormkit's vision was blurry, by he could clearly tell that he was in the medicine den for the second time in a half-moon. His nest was unclean, with thistles and thorns sticking out at him and poking his fur obnoxiously. He was fine, although he had been passed out for StarClan knows how long. He had no injuries from Lightningblaze, but something must have happened that caught Brindledust's attention, making her call the medicine cat.

"What happened?" He asked, not moving from his nest besides the thorns that dug into his pelt.

"You wouldn't stop thrashing around in your sleep, we think it was the anxiety or stress. You've only been out for a day, though, I wouldn't worry." Foxtuft replied for Acornfall, quickly handing Stormkit a strange herb, nodding his head for him to eat it.

Stormkit ate it without hesitation, gulping down the green herbs.

"Come on, Foxtuft," Acornfall mewed. "Let's leave our patient to rest, you'll need it."

Foxtuft nodded to him in a hasty goodbye and padded out of the den along with his mentor. Stormkit fell back into his nest, sighing. He needed a moment to think. Everything that had happened seemed like a dream. It was all too fast, too unreal.

Then he could sense another presence in the den with him. Thunderstrike. He turned his head to see the ginger tom at the foot of his nest, sitting quietly by his side.

"Is it true?" Stormkit rasped, not moving his eyes off of Thunderstrike. "Did I start this? Am I the reason behind the Dark Forest's return?"

Thunderstrike sighed, as if not wanting to give a direct answer and then stared out of the den for what seemed like moons.

"When we first heard that you had abilities, we had tried to come to you and convince you to join us…" a pause. "But the Dark Forest got to you first. And that is why I came to you."

"What?"

"You're the only one who can stop them, the fate of the Clans rest on your shoulders."

"But- but… I can't save the Clans, I can't do it, Thunderstrike," Stormkit rasped again, his voice calm from the near-death-experience he just had, and his throat raw.

"It has to be you," Thunderstrike meowed.

"But, the prophecy, what does it mean?" He asked slowly. "How do I…?"

Before Thunderstrike could respond, he was gone. Once again, Stormkit was left with a whole world of trouble to deal with. If it all rested on his shoulders, the Clans would fall.

**Phew! Long chapter! I know, a lot happened, so how 'bout them reviews? **

**QOTD: Who is your favorite character(s)?**

**Thats probably it for now. I hope you guys liked it! ;) Lest get around 26-30 reviews this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I didn't date in a while, I've been really busy lately! Sorry! I'm back with another chapter of Stormstar's Legacy! So how 'bout them reviews!**

**Amberstorm223: yeah, I like Brackenstar, too**

**pianodevotion: well, I don't really have a schedule on when I update, but it's normally once a week considering if it's on hiatus or not**

**Spinosa: yeah, not to brag but I like Willowkit, too; she's really stubborn**

**So, here's the next chapter that you guys wanted!**

_Stormkit hadn't thought much about _Thunderstrike, Lightningblaze, or the Clans' demise, but instead of present problem he faced with Talonpaw, Brightkit, Rockkit, Yellowgaze, and most of the Clan who hated him. He knew that whatever happened to him wouldn't matter, and that he had to keep on going for the Clans' sake, not just stopping because everyone hated him, which, they did. But how could he save the Clans? He was a mess, just a burden to the Clan and an extra mouth to feed in Leaf-bare. He hadn't a clue how he would do it, and where to start. He cursed Thunderstrike and Lightningblaze for this. Why did the fate of the Clans lie on his shoulders at barely two moons old? Why did they have to put even more stress on him?

Perhaps he'd never know the answer, but he wasn't very determined to find out. He didn't want yet another problem laying on him. Right now, maybe he could just try to live a little, while he still could. Even going out and playing with the other kits was difficult, considering Acornfall wanted to be safe and keep him in the medicine den yet another day. Stormkit had nothing better to do than stay at the roof of the den and count the bracken and thorns that covered the den. And then Willowkit came in.

"Hey," she meowed, her voice muffled by a plumb squirrel swaying in her jaws, its bushy brown tail dragging on the ground. She struggled to pull it over to Stormkit, considering her tiny size and her delicate figure, the squirrel looked huge.

Stormkit purred and hoped out of the nest despite the fact that Acornfall would yowl at him and tell him to get back in his nest if he was there.

"Get back in your nest, Stormkit," Willowkit ordered him softly. "I got it,"

"No you don't, just let me help," Stormkit argued, ignoring Willowkit.

"Go lay down, you're ill!" Willowkit scolded him. Stormkit sighed and fell back into the raggedy nest. The white tabby she-cat hoisted the squirrel beside Stormkit, and then panted to catch her breath.

"You alright?" He asked, taking a large bite out of the squirrel, gulping it down ravenously.

"Yeah, just catching my breath," she meowed, and then pounced up cheerfully and hoped into place beside Stormkit. Just as she was about to take her first bite of the squirrel, Talonpaw emerged into the den with an even bigger piece of prey, a plump black and white rabbit. _Great. Just what I need. Why must he always ruin my idea of a good time with my one and only friend?_

"Hello, Willowkit," Talonpaw greeted, his menacing green gaze now full of happiness as he stared only at the white tabby she-cat.

Stormkit knew he'd be an apprentice soon, and he couldn't wait for that day, but he didn't want to leave his only friend behind, considering she was a moon younger than him and was now probably being taken away by Talonpaw. He hadn't a clue why Frostflower didn't take him in, but Brindledust had been a pretty good mother, with four kits to take care of and one that was older than the rest and a former loner. Why was he wondering about this now?

"Hi, Talonpaw!" Willowkit meowed, dipping her head as if embarrassed to see the dark tom before her.

"Would you like to share this rabbit with me?" He asked. She would say yes, no doubt about it. There was no competition between him and Talonpaw, and he could easily find a good reason for Willowkit to go with him instead of Stormkit.

"Well," she paused and kneaded her claws against the thorns and bracken that surrounded the nest that they were in. "I was eating a squirrel with Stormkit…"

Talonpaw threw a harsh glare at Stormkit, but dipped his head to Willowkit and backed out of the den cautiously, heading over to Brightkit and Rockkit. Stormkit held his tongue from sticking it out at Talonpaw to tease him.

"When are you getting out of here?" Willowkit suddenly asked, swallowing the bite of her squirrel.

"Tommorrow." Stormkit mewed, licking his jowls as he took a bite of the juicy squirrel.

Willowkit wrinkled her small pink nose, and then sighed. They looked down at the squirrel, seeing that they had finished it.

"Well, I'll be off then," Willowkit said, stretching her legs and hoping out of the nest. "I'll see you tommorrow- I've got to check on my two idiots for brothers."

She waved her tail at him before exiting the medicine den. Stormkit sighed with boredom, stretching out his back onto his nest and stared at the roof of the den, until sleep consumed him.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Lightningblaze's claws scored across Stormkit's face, blood pouring from his forehead and dripping into his eyes and mouth. He coughed and blinked the blood out, then turning to Lightningblaze, holding himself back from wailing in pain. He lay on the ground, dust and soot already coating his fur.

"H-how… was that?" He rasped, spitting blood down at Lightningblaze's feet. The black tom's muscles rippled slightly, his black fur revealing the two jagged white stripes running down his back.

"How was that?" Lightningblaze repeated. "That was terrible!"

Stormkit sighed and closed his eyes as he stood up to face his mentor. "I'm doing the best I can!" He protested, although he knew that Lightningblaze would likely find out that he was lying._  
_

"Maybe you should do the best of someone better!" Lightningblaze growled. "But seriously, I know you're lying. You have two options at this point, Stormkit; one, is that you listen to me and learn how to use your powers better, and two, is that you should learn how to lie better. Trust me, it will come in use in the future."

Stormkit sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration. _You'll be fine as long as you play it cool. Lightningblaze has no clue what's going on. He doesn't suspect the plan… and this isn't so bad after all. You'll get training, and that's good. Maybe I'll finally get some respect, and possibly become leader. _

"Alright, I think that's it for tonight," Lightningblaze muttered. "And besides, I think something's going on in the real world, you better wake up,"

Lightningblaze pressed a massive paw onto Stormkit's forehead, and then everything turned white-hit and bright. He had woken up, although his vision was still slightly blurry. Blazing golden sunlight cascaded through the bracken branches of the medicine den. _Lightningblaze said something's wrong... What's wrong? _He looked at his surroundings. The only thing he saw was Acornfall and Foxtuft snoring silently in their nests, only beggining to stir in the morning gloom, and the herbs stock beside them, which, to Stormkit's surprise, had grown sickly low. He leaned onto his side and rolled out of the nest, standing up quickly and shaking the dust off of his fur.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meetint!" Brackenstar's yowl almost surprised Stormkit, but he knew that it was just a regular meeting. Acornfall and Foxtuft glanced over their shoulders a regretful look at Stormkit, then rushed out of he den. _Medicine Cats are weird. _He thought, yawning and licking his jowls as his stomach growled with anger.

He decided not to come into the clearing, after all, he wasn't "old enough to catch his own prey." Instead he peaked his head out of the medicine den and watched silently. Stormkit turned his head toward the nursery and directed his gaze at Willowkit, who, gave him another regretful look and light blue-green eyes that said a mixture of "Sorry," and "I'll tell you later."

What was going on?

"As most of you know, Sweetbird is dead." Brackenstar announced, his golden gaze darkening with small amounts of sadness and perhaps worry. Small gasps and whispers of ThunderClan warriors itching for gossip as it spread through camp like wildfire. Stormkit didn't know Sweetbird that much, but she was kind to him, always smiling and never had a bad mood about her. He couldn't help but feel angry that she had died. _There's one less friend I lost. _Well, she was never really his friend, just more of a moral support. A day-brightener.

"She was found murdered right outside of the camp's entrance- her throat slit. She was sitting vigil that night." A pause. "Before I send her to our ancestors, there are some things I'd like to say first."

_Murdered? Her throat was slit? Who would do that? _Stormkit thought, his mind twisted and puzzled as to why the world was so cruel to him.

"If anyone saw anything or suspects something, please make your statement know." Brackenstar meowed, surveying the cats in camp and staring. At the with hard golden eyes like a hawk. Silence. No cat suspected anything- or no cat wanted to suspect anything. Then came a voice from somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

"I know who it was!" A voice blurted out, strong and bold. Every head turned in the direction of the noise as each pair of eyes set on Talonpaw, who seemed to be the attention center of the entire Clan.

"It was Stormkit!" Talonpaw spat, his furious green eyes directed at the golden-and-white kit.

_What! He's accusing me! Why is he accusing me? _Fear and worry and anger invaded Stormkit like a cold pair of claws seemed to grip his heart. He shrank back, hoping that the glares of anger wouldn't reach him, and that no cat would ever bother him again.

Too late.

Redstripe and Brambletail forced their way through the crowd, despite a few protests that were thrown here and there. Brackenstar himself had bunched his powerful muscles and leaped off of the High Rock, yowling in fury and anger at Redstripe and Brambletail. Stormkit couldn't hear what he was saying- he couldn't make out anything. Everything was a huge blur. The two warriors gripping his scruff tight and throwing him into the clearing until he tumbled over and over again on the cold hard ground. Brackenstar's yowls of protest, the Clan chanting for his exile.

It was too much.

Stormk took his chance. Running for the camp exit, he made a mad dash toward StarClan knew where. As he took off running, he heard nothing but the howling wind in his ears. His body blocked out everything else. The swaying trees ran past him in a hazy blur. He skidded to a halt as reality came crashing down on him in an unbearable weight, like someone had dropped a huge boulder into his back and forced him to carry it to the Highstones and back.

Stormkit didn't know where he was. Somewhere in ThunderClan's forest, he knew that much. There was only the bright bitter sun that gave no warmth. It blazed into his eyes like fire pounding beneath his skull. He felt like his eyes were on fire. He gasped for breath, taking a step forward to keep balance, but felt the ground disappear beneath his feet. He panicked and flailed his paws out effortlessly. Then came the ground part.

It seemed to be a sort of tunnel, where it was a slope on the way downward, as if to make it nice and painful on the way to the Dark Forest. His body stumbled over and over again and skidded on the ground, until it finally stopped. He coughed and sputtered, blood flying out of his mouth as he did so. There was nothing but darkness surrounding every angle of himself. It scared him half to death. To not know what was out there. Stormkit didn't know how long he lay there, but it felt like a moon.

For a while, he thought he was finally at peace. He thought that even though there was pain and probably many broken bones and injuries in him and he would most likely die, at least the tormenting would stop. That's when he heard the voice whisper.

"StarClan, it looks like we've got another one,"

**A/N: WHAT THE GLOB?! What's going on?! Why is there a strange whispering voice in an abandon little tunnel cave-thingy? Why does everyone automatically assume that Stormkit murdered a full-grown cat when he's only like two moons old?**

**QOTD: Who do you think really murdered Sweetbird?**

**Also, I uploaded a new chapter of Honeystar's Struggle! I finally decided to write more of it! Yay! So, if you liked that story, go take a look! So, with that said, see ya guys next time! Look out for the next chapter of Honeystar and Stormstar!**

**-Willowsong**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Stormstar's Legacy! **

**Wanderstar: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

**Snow tail: thanks! **

**Spinosa: It's ok, and yeah, I kind of feel bad for Stormkit, too. I'm an evil author.**

**Pianodevotion: yeah, we all look for a reason to kill him**

**Ok, here's chapter six!**

_By the time Stormkit had heard the _voice whisper, it was too late. A pair of large jaws had lifted him in the air, wits legs striving back and forth as it walked in massive jolts. He stayed where he was, lifeless and floppy, pretending to be dead so hopefully these cats wouldn't see that he was alive, and then he would make his escape.

"Do you think he's alive, Thrushfeather?" A she-cat's voice whispered as it followed Stormkit's carrier. _Thrushfeather? These are Clan cats?_

"I don't know, Dawnfrost," the carrier meowed while struggling to keep the kit in his mouth, and making Stormkit feel as if he were going to fall to the ground again. _There's more Clan cats here? _

"Poor little kit. Lightningblaze must have really outdone himself when he banished this one," Dawnfrost's voice sympathized for Stormkit. _Lightningblaze? They know about him, too?_

"Don't you reckon he'll be Lightning_star _by now?" Thrushfeather growled back. "If there's anything that arrogant tom took take for himself, it's his leader name. StarClan would never grant him his nine lives."

Without warning, Stormkit flipped around and landed on his twisted paw, although he ignored the pain. He opened his eyes and faced the two cats. One was a creamy-ginger she-cat with clouded blue eyes, and the other was a grayish-brown tom with his entire tail missing.

"What do you know about Lightningblaze?" Stormkit growled. Thrushfeather and Dawnfrost threw him harsh gazes, full of perhaps anger and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Thrushfeather asked. "Everyone knows about Lightningblaze. The 'great' leader of ThunderClan. Although he didn't take his leader name yet, don't know why."

"What?" Stormkit asked in bewilderment, perking his ears to know if what he was hearing was correct. "What? What are you even talking about?"

"You're from ThunderClan, right?" Dawnfrost asked, sniffing the kit to make sure. Without waiting for an answer she replied, "That means you should know you're leader, right?"

Stormkit was beyond confused. What was _wrong _with these cats? Were the mad? But still, they knew something about Lightningblaze. He shook his head with confusion.

"What?" He repeated in an exasperated tone. "Of course I know my leader, and my leader is not Lightningblaze."

Dawnfrost and Thrushfeather eyed each other suspiciously as if asking each other questions in their heads, although not as many questions that buzzed around Stormkit like a swarm of bees. _Why are these Clan cats hiding out in a strange tunnel? How did they know I was banished? How do they know about Lightningblaze?_

"What?" Dawnfrost asked, although she seemed to hope that Stormkit was telling the truth. "What are you talking about? Lightningblaze has been the leader for moons, and he won't die off sooner or later. No one's brave enough to stand up to him."

"The leader of ThunderClan is named Brackenstar, and there is no Lightningblaze that I know of," Stormkit lied about the last part, but he couldn't let these strange cats know about what he was doing with the Dark Forest warrior.

"Wait," Thrushfeather meowed. "Lightningblaze is dead?"

"I believe so," Stormkit responded.

Thrushfeather and Dawnfrost castes each other eery glances again, almost hopeful in a sense. "Follow us," they said in unison.

* * *

Despite Stormkit's slightly injured paw, he tagged along pretty well compared to these large cats. They seemed to have no fear as they entered the dark tunnels, although Stormkit could hardly see two tail-lengths ahead of him. Dawnfrost and Thrushfeather had flanked him now, probably keeping him safe and making sure that he didn't get lost. Although there was no light in the endless tunnels of darkness, Dawnfrost and Thrushfeather seemed to know exactly where to go. They rounded each corner with ease and without a doubt. Stormkit observed that they must have lived here for a lone time, and knew what they were bristled uncomfortably at the thought, and wondered how these Clan cats got to this strange place- and what they were still doing here.

After what seemed like twists and turns in the endless void of tunnels, Dawnfrost and Thrushfeather stopped, "It's just up ahead," the creamy she-cat meowed.

"What's up ahead?" Stormkit whispered.

Thrushfeather glanced over his shoulder at him an eery look threw amber eyes. "You'll see."

Stormkit shrugged and padded on in the darkness. Then, at the end of the tunnel came a blazing white light and the roaring sound of rushing water that sliced through the deafening silence. He closed his eyes against the light, but blinked and quickly adjusting to see.

A large hollow where escape seemed impossible lay in front of him. To the left of him lay a huge roaring sheet of water that flowed into a place that Stormkit couldn't see beyond the multiple rocks. _Wait, I know where this is! _He thought with realization. _This is underneath the gorge! Didn't know there was a cave here. _Stormkit had never seen to gorge before, yet he had known what it was like. This meant he was somewhere near RiverClan territory. The river water ran do thick that sunlight could hardly shine through it, meaning that from the outside, the small cave was pretty much invisible.

Cats from all over the cave poked their heads out at the new visitors. There wasn't as much as ThunderClan, but there was maybe four or five cats in the cave that Stormkit could see. Hushed whispered arose from the cave as he entered with his chest puffed out fearlessly and boldly.

"Rowanheart!" Thrushfeather called, his voice echoing the cave but was barely audible over the thundering of the river above them. Stormkit wasn't surprised that this name belonged to a Clan cat now, as he had already seen Thrushfeather and Dawnfrost.

And old makeshift den at the far end of the cave shook slightly as a large golden tom with brilliant green eyes. He muscles rippled beneath his pelt as he eyed Stormkit with interest. He tilted his head to the right a small amount, narrowing his eyes. Stormkit's golden gaze locked with Rowanheart's for a moment, but he flinched and looked down at the ground uncomfortably, braking the solidarity between them. But Rowanheart continued to stare at him. Stormkit shifted his paws uncomfortably, urging silently for the golden tom to stop.

"You found him by the Pit?" Rowanheart finally spoke, his voice barely crackling with age.

"Isn't that where we were all found?" Thrushfeather retorted.

Rowanheart rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever." He approached Stormkit, crouching on the ground until he was almost nose-to-nose,eye-to-eye to the ThunderClan kit. The four other cats had emerged now, two toms and two she-cats. One she-cat, a pure white coat with blue eyes, and the other she-cat, a dark gray tabby with a limp on her front right forepaw and pale green eyes. The other two toms were a black and white tom and a bluish-gray tabby with back legs that dragged behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" The golden tom asked.

"Sorry?" How did Rowanheart know about Stormkit's… abilities? _Who _is _this guy? How do these cats know about ThunderClan? Or Lightningblaze? _

"Okay, I'll star over." Rowanheart growled softly. "Tell me everything that happened from the moment you woke up this morning."

Stormkit took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest and began. "I woke up this morning to see that one of ThunderClan's warriors was murdered last night. No one knew who killed her, so an apprentice blamed me-"

"Why?" Rowanheart interrupted.

"Well…" Stormkit paused and shifted his paws back and forth uncomfortably before looking down at the ground. "No one save a few cats actually trusts me."

"Why's that?" Rowanheart asked, more interest and curiosity gleaming in his green eyes.

Stormkit took a deep breath and sighed, looking back up at his questioner. "ThunderClan is not my birthplace. I'm a former loner- or if it feels better to call me this- _rogue."_

"I knew it." Rowanheart meowed calmly, standing up fully know.

"Can I just get some strait answers!" Stormkit growled angrily, turning to face the strange cats that surrounded him uncomfortably close.

Rowanheart sighed, but flicked his tail to the other cats and dismissed them from the cave as they returned to their makeshift dens. Dawnfrost and Thrushfeather followed in suit, as Rowanheart turned around and began making his way into his den.

"Follow me." Rowanheart meowed, not daring to look back at Stormkit, but had stopped. "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Stormkit sat down in the eery gloom of Rowanheart's small room, the very air a soup of dust and lint making it almost impossible not to sneeze. He cleared his throat as the large golden tom sat down and leaned back on his haunches. Dozens of questions buzzed through his head all at once. _Who are these cats? Where do they come from? Why are they here if they have Clan names? How do they know about Lightningblaze?_

He paused, taking in deep breath.

_Dear StarClan, where do I start?_

"How did you get here?" Stormkit began.

"I'll tell you everything from the beginning. But first, you must answer me this: Who is ThunderClan's leader?" Rowanheart asked.

_What does it matter? _Stormkit wanted to ask, but bit his tongue from retorting to the strange tom.

"A tom named Brackenstar." He replied.

Rowanheart looked as if what he heard was a dream. That he didn't believe his ears, thought he looked as happy as a lark.

"S-so it's not Lightningblaze?" The tom meowed, cocking his head to the right faintly and narrowing his eyes with the slightest hint.

Stormkit shook his head. "No." A pause. "I answered your question, now answer mine."

"Fine. I'll give you the short version of it. Some piece of fox-dung named Lightningblaze decided to take over ThunderClan, and he wanted everyone to rid everyone who wasnt pure-ThunderClan or everyone who was weak. Just take a look around you. Dawnfrost is blind. Thrushfeather is missing his tail- chomped off by a badger. Whitemask is deaf, Briarfur has a broken paw, Finchwing has no sense of smell, and Sleetfang's back legs are both limp." Rowanheart cleared his throat, continued on. "I was half-Clan. So, Lightningblaze had us banished. And we dwelled here for moons and moons. I've lost track. But ever since then, we call ourselves the Fallen."

_So this is his story? This is what it all ads up to?_

Stormkit looked down at the ground, almost with disbelief, but surprise at the same time. How could his mentor do something like this? Maybe he'd have to ask Thunderstrike when he returned. But then returning brought a arising question in his mind. Would he return?

He thought about it all night. Rowanheart had offered him a place in the den, which he gladly took after thinking about what might happen if he tried to return to his home Clan. Rowanheart had told his 'Clan' about the news, although they hadn't decided what to do with it yet. Stormkit himself hadn't thought about what to do with the news.

Maybe he'd become one of them. Maybe he'd be one of the Fallen. Yeah, he knew where he belonged. It was this place. Where cats respected him. But yet he was torn between worlds. _Stay in ThunderClan and be tormented but may one day rise to become higher, or stay here in peace but will never know the enemy and hide for the rest if my life in the shadows?_

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! How'd you like this chapter?**

**QOTD: What do you think about Rowanheart?**

**So that's all for today! See ya next time!**

**-Willowsong**


	8. Chapter 7

**Spinosa: yeah, Talonpaw is kind of a control freak**

**Amberstorm233: I'm glad you like the cover! And yes, Rowanheart might be set on revenge, but we'll find out…**

**Pianodevotion: If you want, you can, but I might be making a prequel on Lightningblaze and Thunderstrike, which will have information about the Fallen**

**Ajfanlionheart: yeah, Talonpaw is kind of a jerk**

_Stormkit yawned, opening his mouth wide _and licking his jowls as he outstretched his front paws. He screwed his eyes shut against the hot sunlight that seemed to shimmer from the water falling from the gorge. He sighed and opened his eyes, sliding out of his makeshift nest that Dawnfrost had made the night before. He was about to go to the fresh-kill pile when he remembered where he was. He was with the Fallen in Cavern. He didn't know much about their camp, although he did know about the Pit- where new members of the Fallen arrived- and the Cavern- which was their camp.

He he padded out of the den and into the Cavern, which by now had all of the Fallen members bustling around the fresh-kill pile and waiting for orders from Rowanheart. Stormkit approached a puddle that ly near the thin layer of water where the gorge was. He peered over the pool, and what he saw, he didn't recognize.

There was good news and bad news. The bad news, the cat had a mangled face with bruises and cuts lacing him, his once vivid golden eyes were pale and more of a rotten squash color. A nick lay across his ear, with his hearing slightly damaged and his eyes almost barley seeable. His nose was covered in blood, making him unable to smell, and his jaw had been bent in a direction that looked abnormal. His right paw had been twisted until it was almost backwards, so that would sxplain his limp, and his back legs were so sore that he could barely move them. But the good news, his eyesight was perfect.

Dawnfrost, who was a medicine cat before she was banished, had told him that she would tend to his wounds and he would be cured in approximately half a moon. He waltzed over to her den and padded inside.

"I've been waiting for you," the pale she-cat meowed, placing strange green herbs over at the far end of the den.

"You have?" Stormkit asked, but sat down to let Dawnfrost thoroughly examine him.

Dawnfrost nodded as she pressed cobwebs onto Stormkit's twisted paw and prodded some poppy seeds toward him. Stormkit licked them from her paw without hesitation, then letting the former medicine cat get to work.

"So," Stormkit began after a long silence of Dawnfrost doing nothing but placing herbs and cobwebs all over him. "How exactly do thing work here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you survive? Where do you get your fresh-kill from?"

"The Tunnels." Dawnfrost stated without looking up from her work. "They were originally rabbit holes, but we dug them out so much that we use them to hunt other animals. Mostly rabbits."

"Hmm." Stormkit nodded as to show that he understood. He flinched slightly as Dawnfrost touched his paw.

"Can I go hunting after this?" Stormkit asked.

"Yeah, you should be good." Dawnfrost responded.

When his wounds were patched up, he sighed and exited the den, where the rest of the Fallen waited for orders from Rowanheart. Whitemask and Finchwing had been set onto a patrol with him, and this was technically his first patrol- ever.

"This way," Finchwing meowed.

Stormkit nodded as he followed in suit behind Finchwing. Whitemask said nothing, as expected. He wondered how they communicated. Deaf cats. They couldn't hear themselves speak, so they most likely just stayed quiet, or if they said anything, it was mumbles of nothing that made sense. Most likely ignored, deaf cats were raised in solitude of not learning anything, nor knowing why they were being ignored or what ignored even meant. They were, literally, cut off from the rest of the universe. It sounded like someone he knew.

"So," Stormkit began as Fincwhing took a sharp turn down a Tunnel. "How do you-" he nodded his head at Whitemask. "Communicate with her?"

Finchwing sighed as if to say, "it's a long story and I don't really won't to talk about it" and avoided Stormkit's face, just keeping his gaze fixed on the ground in front of him. Stormkit nodded in understanding, "Oh. Right." He cleared his throat as if the clear out the awkward silence that hung in the air like fog.

Stormkit had always pitied deaf cats, although there were none in ThunderClan. They couldn't hear anything around them, could most likely not speak, and if they did, it was just mumbling that didn't make any sense. They were most like leg ignored because cats had thought that they didn't understand. But Stormkt knew. He knew that they understood what it was like to be ignored, even if they really didn't hear anything. But they knew. And it probably hurt. Even when they did talk, which was just mumbles of nothing, no one was listening. If they had been born that way, than they would have never heard the sound of a songbird humming, the sound of rain dropping on the ground, the sound of the trees swaying back and forth in the wind, and would have never heard the gentle voice of a kind mother telling them that they loved them no matter what. They reminded him of someone he knew.

"Stormkit, tell me what you smell," Finchwing ordered, as the older tom had no use of his nose.

Stormkit nodded, then extended his nose out to the darkness around him. He blinked once or twice in order to retain his vision, but then got back to concentrating. Many scents flooded through his nose at once. The smell of musty, wet rocks and dirt, the scent of small blades of grass with small droplets of dew still clinging to them, a small hint of droppings from a cat or rabbit, and beyond that lay something else. Rabbit.

"What is it?" Finchwing asked, as if knowing what he had scented. "What do you smell?"

"Rabbit." He whispered back. "This way,"

Fincwhing looked slightly annoyed that he was being ordered around by a kit, but bounded after Stormkit and followed him down a dark tunnel. Stormkit crept slowly, light on his feet toward the scent which was still fresh. He heard a small footstep, came closer. He made a sharp turn to his right where he seemed to know exactly where a tunnel had lay. His golden eyes shone brightly through the darkness as Whitemask and Finchwing came up behind him, where a rabbit stood, terrified, at the end of the Tunnel. Stormkit stuck close to the two older warriors and came forward to the rabbit. He extended his claws and raked them down his pelt, then, not knowing how, he found the perfect spit on the back of his neck and bit down hard until the rabbit grew limp before it could make a sound.

"Nicely done!" Finchwing complemented him.

"Thank you," Stormkit meowed, dropping the rabbit from his grip and dipping his head to the older warrior. He dragged the rabbit back to the Cavern with ease, although Finchwing had offered to help multiple times. He thought that he might like living here. This place could be his home.

* * *

It had been almost a moon since Stormkit had planted his roots with the Fallen, and life had been good. He got plenty of food, and had since grown lots of muscles, not fat, but was becoming the perfect warrior, and he didn't mean to brag. Back in ThunderClan, he had been underfed and treated with hatred, but in this place, he was treated as equals with the Fallen. He even slept in the warriors' den!

"Stormkit, wake up," a deep voice meowed in his ear.

Stormkit blinked to clear his blurred vision, and saw the sunlit forest of ThunderClan. The golden sun blazed into his eyes, causing hem to involuntarily shut for a moment. Small flecks of dust and lint flittered within the sky, and even small pink apple blossoms delicately swished from their trees and coated Stormkit, and the voice, Thunderstrike.

"I'm awake," he replied groggily. "What is it?"

"You have to go back," Thunderstrike growled softly, impatience edging at his voice.

"What?" Stormkit deflected with shock and dismay. "Why?"

"Because it is your destiny," Thunderstrike replied, his large orange paws tensing as he sank them into the soft dirt.

"You know, you keep on saying that, but you never tell me what my destiny is," Stormkit growled impatiently.

"Stormkit, you will know all in good time-"

"Don't give me that! I want to know the truth!" Stormkit hissed.

Thunderstrike paused, then diverted his gaze away from Stormkit momentarily.

"I can't. All I can tell you is the Clans will fall if you stay here. Please. You have to do this," he begged.

"Fine." Stormkit agreed grudgingly. "I'll do it. But you better not be lying!"

He woke up with a start, then took a deep breath and stretched, exiting the den. He was at the entrance of the Cavern when Rowanheart, Dawnfrost, and Thrushfeather stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Thrushfeather asked.

He stopped, turned around. "Back."

"What?" Dawnfrost asked. "Why?"

"Because ThunderClan is my home. You can come if you like,"

"But they rejected you," Rowanheart meowed, cocking his head to the right in confusion. "You said it yourself."

"I was wrong about ThunderClan. My destiny belones with them, and I invite you to come with me." Stormkit meowed.

"No," Rowanheart said. "This place is our home, and it's yours as well,"

"Maybe yours, but I do not belong here. Thank you for letting me stay," Then, before anyone could object or stop him, he began to climb the steep Pit back up. It was a little slippery and steep, but he would be able to get up. He wouldn't give in, as he kept climbing. _ThunderClan is where I belong, and if I stay here, the Clans will fall. It's all up to me. And I'm not going to give up just because some cats are mean. I will not fall. I am not the Fallen, I am anything but fallen. I am risen._

**A/N: Awww snap! He's going back! Well, you all suspected that so it wasn't really suspenseful. But how was this chapter? Sorry for taking so long to update and sorry for the short chapter, but I hope it was still good! What do you guys think?**

**QOTD: if there was one song to describe Thunderstrike, what would it be? (Mine would be Thunderstruck by AC/DC)**

**Thats all for today folks! Also, I wanted to mention that I would like more reviews on this story. I don't really need them, and I won't be one of those people who wait for reviews in order to post the next chapter, but they would just be nice to have. So don't forget to review! See you guys next time!**

**-Willowsong**


	9. Chapter 8

**Pianodevotion: that's okay, I just wanted to see what songs people came up with**

**NotPianodevotion: I have updated!**

**Spinosa: thanks for the review! But dint worry, the Fallen actually do have a big part of the plot, but they may not come back for a while.**

**Okay, ma' homies! Time for chapter eight!**

* * *

_"He's back?" A vicious, hard, husk _voice growled, obviously annoyed by Stormkit's exsistance.

"Fox-dung! I thought we were done with that mongrel!" Another cruel voice added.

"We should have him banished again!" They chanted.

Stormkit shrank back in fear, but puffed out his chest with bravery, determined to make sure that the cats of ThunderClan didn't weaken him. He followed in suit behind Brackenstar, as the golden tabby leader lead him to the nursery, he leaped onto the High Rock, and called for a Clan meeting. But Stormkit wasn't listening; he was busy being tackled by Willowkit.

"You're back!" She squealed with joy.

He purred as he gently flipped over, able to pin her again, but the soon got him back on the ground again. Although Stormkit had let her, he was still surprised by her strength. "Looks like you got stronger the last time I was here," he grunted.

"Yep." Willowkit bragged. "And don't you forget it!"

She pounced off of Stormkit with ease, allowing him to stand up. "Don't think I will." He stood up and shook the dust off of his fur, then licked it until it was smooth as a willow tree after a Greenleaf storm.

"So tell me," Willowkit began as she lay outside the nursery with Stormkit, rasping her soft pink tongue across his ears and basking in the bitter sun that gave little to no warmth. By now, most of the Clan had known of Stormkit's return, and Braclenstar had made the announcement just in case, but cats were still uneasy around him. He hadn't yet told him where he was, but he lied to Brackenstar by telling him that he was roaming the paths of Twolegplace. And, although it broke his heart, he would tell the same lie to his best friend.

"Where were ya?" She asked.

"I was uhh…" Stormkit paused. "Twolegplace." He finished. "Got lost." He added with a slight purr.

"Twolegplace?" Willowkit pondered with shock. "What in StarClan's name were you doing there?"

"Dunno." Stormkit replied honestly as he licked his paw diligently.

Willowkit had insisted that Stormkit ate something, protesting that he was probably starving. But that, of course, wasn't true. Stormkit had more than enough food with the Fallen, even for Leaf-fall. Greenleaf had just ended, and a cold breeze had already ruffled through Stormkit's golden and white fur, sending chills up his spine.

"Want to go get some fresh-kill?" Stormkit offered.

"Sure!" Willowkit replied happily.

"I'll get a squirrel or something," he said, then bounded off to the fresh-kill pile.

Not many pieces of fresh-kill lay in the pile, so Stormkit decided to pick the smallest one. He moved a fat squirrel out of the way, taking a tiny mouse in his jaws.

"What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice hissed.

Stormkit dropped the mouse, half out of fear, half out of curiosity and looked up to the voice. The owner of the voice, a dark red tabby tom, Redstripe, snarled at Stormkit viciously.

"I-I-I was just-" Stormkit stuttered, but was quickly cut off by Redstripe.

"The prey in the fresh-kill pile is for those who are belong to ThunderClan and are loyal! Not for useless freaks like you!" Redstripe hissed, pushing Stormkit aside with his large paw and taking the mouse for himself. He stumbled back a bit, but puffed out his chest with pride and defiance, stating that he would not tolerate the behavior hat was treated to him.

"Is there a problem?" Brackenstar intervened. Stormkit's were full of hope when he looked at his leader, pleading him silently for help.

"I-" Redstripe glared at Stormkit with hatred, but said nothing. "No, just a misunderstanding."

"Good. We wouldn't want any warrior to mistreat kits, as it is against the code, but I'm glad you understand." Brackenstar was clearly being sarcastic, as he gave Redstripe a harsh glare but continued on.

Stormkit nodded a thanks to him and padded off to join Willowkit again.

"Look, the freak's back," a voice snickered. Stormkit opened one eye to see Rockkit and Brigtkit standing above him, their massive figures blocking out the pale sunlight. Stormkit rolled his eyes and closed them again.

"Nice to see you, too, Rockkit," Stormkit greeted the tom sarcastically. _Oh, yes, the one aspect I missed the most about this place. _

"I wasn't saying hello to you-" Rockkit began, but was cut off by Willowkit.

"Great, StarClan, Rockkit, take some sarcasm!" She hissed.

"I-" Rockkit, stopped himself from hissing, maybe from not wanting to be rude to his sister, but most likely because he was too stupid to come up with a better comeback. He shuffled his paws back and forth and moved his jaws sideways, as if it had been smashed crooked.

"Shut up, Willowkit, no one asked you to intervene!" Brightkit retorted, a hint of anger in his glowing green eyes.

"No one asked you!" Willowkit snapped. "We were just sitting here, minding our own business, when you just came in to interrupt us!"

"Yellowgaze told us to come," said Rockkit.

"And?"

"And you know why," Rockkit growled.

Willowkit let out and exasperated sigh and rolled his light blue-green eyes with annoyance.

"Who cares? I can decide who my own friends are, thank you very much. Yellowgaze can't make up my own mind."

"He's dangerous! He can't be trusted!" Brightkit added. "And he can't even stand up for himself!"

"I can be trusted!" Stormkit finally spoke, trying to defend himself. "And how's this for standing up for myself!"

Stormkit extended his paw, landing a blow just above Brightkit's nose, his claws sheathed. His mind became a red haze of anger, thinking about nothing but revenge and what his Clanmates had done to him. As his paw came closer and closer to Brightkit, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He took a deep breath and thought about what Lightningblaze told him. He bunched his muscles tighter, feeling more power pulse through him like his blood had been replaced with lightning, his muscles moving faster and harder. Just when he made contact with Brightkit, he felt the tom move back with such a force, it should have made the earth quake and the clouds spiral with wind.

Before Stormkit could think, his eyes were open, seeing a very unpleasant sight. Brightkit had been knocked back on the ground, blood dripping from his nose, his eyes dead with blank expression. _Did I…? _He began to think, as Rockkit pawed his brother, and Willowkit did the same. He didn't even use his claws. _No. No, he's fine, he's strong, he…_

Stormkit's heart began to race with nervousness and anxiety as Brindledust came closer to Brightkit, turning to yowl at Stormkit with anger and grief in her eyes. Stormkit didn't really hear any of it, but he could make out, "Monster" and "Killed him." Stormkit began to panic even more. His hearing was fuzzy, and he felt like he was going deaf. _Finally. _he thought. _Maybe I don't have to hear any more of this torment. _He shook the thought out of his head once more. He felt himself falling. He fell slowly, like a leaf in the wind. Willing his muscles to move, his body became limp. With nothing left to do, he closed his eyes. He hit the ground on his side. And it hurt. The whole world seemed to shake again, as the pain consumed him. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but for some reason…

"At this point, Stormkit" a new voice spoke, loud and clear, making Stormkit open his eyes. And he saw Lightnignblaze. The black and white tom stood above him, looking like a medicine cat observing his patient. "You know what it feels like. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"What are you-" he stopped again, his voice shaky, but then regained his strength and waited for a response as he had a feeling that Lightningblaze knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, you just don't want to think about it," Lightningblaze replied.

Stormkit ignored the fact that Lightningblaze could read his mind, but by what his Dark Forest mentor was telling him.

"W-what?"

"You're one of us know, Stormkit," Lightnignblaze whispered. "You're a killer."

"You made me like this!" Stormkit growled, able to gain his strenghgth and confidence, but not the use of his body. "You ruined me!"

"No, Stormkit," Lightningblaze meowed, like he was comforting a dying piece of prey. "You were destined for this, but you are right about one thing: I did make your life this way."

"But why?" Stormkit knew that Lightningblaze was a dark forest warrior, but he knew there was something else behind it.

"You're the only one who can start the war. And I need you." Lightningblaze said. "And it had to be torture, Stormkit. Or you wouldn't believe it was your life,"

"But why me?" Stormkit asked. "Why does it all rest on my shoulders?"

"Because it had to be you." Lightningblaze said. "You insecure, self-loathing kit, it was always you. Even before you were born, your destiny was long foretold."

Stormkit closed his eyes again, not wanting to hear anymore of Lightningblaze's words, because it was all true. He hated himself. Most kits his age were full of happiness and themselves like Brightkit. But not him. In fact, whenever he heard the sweet, neautiful laughter of Willowkit, it made him hate himself. He hated that she was somehow going to be pulled into the mess of his life, and even when he did realize this, he hated himself for not doing anything. It made him angry. Not only at himself, but the fault in the world. He wanted to change it, just to make it a better place so those he loved wouldn't get hurt. Sooner or later, everyone around him would die because of himself, and what Lightningblaze would do to them. So why be a happy, bouncy kit, just to have everyone he ever loved taken from him? Why was it even worth it?

Lightningblaze's evil laughter drifted Stormkit to sleep, as he felt paws nudging him toward a soft nest, although his eyes remained shut. The only reason he was alive was because Lightningblaze had winded him up to use him, just so he could take over the Clans. He wanted to tell himself that his personal life didn't matter anymore, that his one duty now was to save the Clans from destruction like StarClan had wanted him to, but it seemed that the Dark Forest had also had plans for him. He knew which side to pick, he just didn't seem how he got from here to there.

_They're was right._ He wanted tell Willowkit. _I am dangerous. Everyone around me is in danger, all because of some stupid decision I made. Maybe I am a monster._

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Howdy ya'll! How'd you like this chapter? It was a little dark, right? I thought it was dark. But was it good? What do you think?**

**QOTD: what do you think of Brightkit's death?**

**Thats it for today! See you guys next time! And don't forget to leave a review! I think I'm falling low on them lately. You don't have to, it would just be nice. Anyway, see ya!**

**-Willowsong**


	10. Chapter 9

**Spinosa: thanks for reviewing! The Fallen actually have a more important role than you'd think**

**Lunarsparks: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! And yes, Stormkit has a very hectic life. He can't get a break! I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I think that Willowkit and the rest of the Clan will think differently of Stormkit.**

**Pianodevotion: actually I have updated **

**NotPianodevotion: okay, 'NotPianoDevotion'**

**Fangfang of KittyClan: yeah, that's what we all thought **

_All Stormkit could think about the following day was about Brightkit. _The kit was still in the medicine den, and clinging for life by a thread because of what he had done to him. Stormkit had ran to seek solitude from the rest of the Clan. He had merely been hiding behind the medicine den, hoping that maybe Brightkit could live. Willowkit had ignored him since, and had been in the medicine den along with Yellowgaze, Rockkit, and Brindledust. The Clan hadn't come to torment him unless he came out from his hiding place, which he didn't. He was thankful for that. Although, if they knew where he was hiding, they would come to harass him once again.

He flopped down on the ground, his head over his paws as he rested his chin. He sighed and opened his golden eyes, seeing a small black beetle crawl across the dusty clearing floor. Extending one paw to stop the beetle from crawling anymore, he whispered, "how did we end up here, huh?"

The beetle didn't respond, as expected, but merely turned around and crawled in the other direction. He placed his other paw out to block the beetle. He sighed with frustration and stress.

"Why am I talking to a beetle?" He asked to no one in particular. He perked his ears as he heard the heavy breaths of many cats in the medicine den.

"He's just woke," Acornfall's voice told the family of the deputy. "He'll be fine, but he needs to stay with us for a few days,"

"Thank StarClan," Brindledust's flushed voice meowed.

Stormkit whiskers twitched with sadness as the family crowded around Brightkit, as he could see by looking through the small sections of sight in between the bracken mesh. Willowkit licked him affectionately, and Rockkit had begun to tell him the story of how he caught a fat wasp yesterday, and wishing that he was there. He sighed and leaned back on his haunches.

It made Stormkit sad. He was happy that Willowkit was spared the pain of losing her brother, but yet he was sad because of the selfishness and jealousy inside of him that made him crave what he didn't have. A family. He had Bluebell, and Cottonwood as parents, and Sunny, Furze, Bulrush, and Pinecone as siblings, but they weren't the same. He was only with them for a short amount of time, and he was sure that they loved him, he had joined ThunderClan because of what he wanted. To be a leader. To be great and powerful. To be something more than a simple barn cat. And yet, when he left, he wasn't sure what he had until it was gone. _Maybe I should have been happy for what I had. _He thought. But then shook his head and told himself that he was committed to ThunderClan now, and he wouldn't back down.

But yet the family was so happy that one member was well. Stormkit didn't get that whenever he was in the medicine den, except from Willowkit. But that was different. She was his foster sister, and yet the love they shared was different. His foster father and brothers both shared a hatred for him, and now Brindledust would surely do the same, but Willowkit was the odd one out from the rest of her family. She showed mercy, yet could make a fox beg for it at the same time. And Stormkit liked that about her. But he had most likely just lost his best friend as well.

* * *

"Get out you worthless monster!" Brindledust screeched. "You can no longer remain in the nursery!"

The furious pale tortoiseshell she-cat gripped Stormkit hard on his scruff and threw him out of the den, where he tumbled around until he came to a halt on the dusty, cold, hard ground. Every muscle in his body ached, including his heart. He landed on his side, seeing a sideways version of Frostflower protesting against Brindledust, but the queen had simply hissed a reply at her most likely saying, "I'm his foster mother, I can do what I want," and stormed back in the den. He closed his eyes and sighed, then decided to crawl back to the side of the nursery and created a makeshift nest that consisted of broken twigs and stale moss. He flopped into the nest with exhaustion and closed his eyes.

"Hey," a voice called, a voice that Stormkit expected to be Willowkit's, but was actually the voice of a tom. "You okay?"

Rolling over, he opened one eye to see a rather small black and white striped tom. It was Badgerkit, and beside him stood a gorgeous dark brown-and-white she-cat, his sister, Lilykit.

"No," Stormkit replied. He paused, thinking about what to say next. "Does your mother know your out here?"

"No." said Lilykit. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind,"

Stormkit sighed and made room for Badgerkit and Lilykit.

"If it makes you feel any better, you still have two friends," Badgerkit added. "I mean, I'm sure Willowkit's gonna be uneasy, but you still have us,"

"Really?" Stormkit asked.

"Yeah," Lilykit added.

In the eery silence, Stormkit got a small few words out. "Do you know when our apprentice ceremony is?"

"You didn't know?" Badgerkit intervened. "Yours is tomorrow. But I reckon it'll take another half a moon until we're apprentices,"

Stormkit's insides tingled with excitement, although he was still upset about what happened today.

"Thanks, guys," Stromkit said.

"For what?" They asked in unison.

"For telling me,"

"Why would you thank us for that? Anyone could have told you," Lilykit asked.

"Yeah, but no one would bother to tell me. And then I would be laughed at because my fur wasn't groomed in time for the ceremony because I wasn't aware that we were having one." Said Stormkit. "So thanks."

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Brackenstar's yowl echoed through the clearing as Stormkit had almost finished grooming his pelt. He almost smiled at its slickness, but then saw Brindledust carefully licking each one of her kits. Only Rockkit and Willowkit would be attended the ceremony and becoming apprentices, as Acornfall had ordered Brightkit to stay in the medicine den for at least another half moon. Willowkit let her light gaze slid over at Stormkit, but when she was sighted, she quickly turned her head in front of her.

"Okay, kits, go on," Brindledust purred, a hint of sadness to her tone.

Stormkit didn't think twice about talking to Brindledust, but scurried along after Rockkit and Willowkit. He ran so fast, that he felt his front paws hit one another and clash together, sending him falling to the ground with a thud, and tumbled across the floor. He heard a loud splash, and then felt something cold drench his fur. He had fallen in a mud puddle.

He growled and stood up, having no time to shake she mud off, he simply acted like nothing had happened and continued with the ceremony. Despite the laughs from some of his Clanmates, he figured he would ignore it. He was just a kit- and a soon to be apprentice. The Clan would have loved it if Talonpaw did the exact same thing. It disgusted him.

"Rockkit, Willowkit, and Stormkit are ready to be apprentices," Brackenstar began. "Rockkit, step forward," The leader beckoned the smoky gray tom. With shaky limbs, he padded forward. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Rockpaw. Brambletail, you were taught your loyalty and strength from Whitestripe, may you pass down your knowledge to Rockpaw."

Then, Brackenstar turned to Willowkit. "Willowkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Willowpaw. Rabbitskip," the golden tabby leader turned his attention to a black and white tom in the left center of the crowd. "You learned your intelligences and sympathy from Dappleshine, may you pass down you knowledge to Willowpaw,"

And lastly, Brackenstar's gaze fell on Stormkit. "Stormkit," he began. "Step forward."

He nervously took his first steps toward the leader, a little embarrassed now that the whole Clan could see him, and the mud splattered on his face. He heard a snicker or two from the background, but he ignored it.

"From this moment on you shall be known as Stormpaw." Said Brackenstar. "Snowstep,"

A white from the center of the crowd came forward, slipping his way past others to meet with his new apprentice, coming face to face with him.

"You have mentored Brambletail and Redstripe with bravery and honor, may you pass that down to Stormpaw."

Snowstep pressed his nose against Stormpaw's without question, as the Clan cheered his new name, though not as loud as he hoped.

"Rockpaw! Willowpaw! Stormpaw! Rockpaw! Willowpaw! Stormpaw!" They chanted. And for the first time in a very long time, Stormpaw forgot about Lightningblaze, Thunderstrike and the Clans about to end. And he was himself again.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been training for the varsity swim team, so I haven't been online in a while. Also, sorry for the short chapter. We didn't really learn anything about it, but at least it was there. Whatever, but sorry for the crappy filler chapter.**

**QOTD: How do you think Stormpaw will cope now that Talonpaw is in the medicine den with him?**

**So, I want some more reviews for these chapters. For some reason, I hardly get any reviews and I don't know why. Do you guys like this? Is it good? I mean, come on, those stupid three-word Trollfics get more attention than this! And I'm trying my hardest here, putting all of my time into my writing, and what do I get for it? All of the reviews go to Trollfics and Starkit's Prophecy Commentary! So, if you read this, please review it. It would help me a lot. ****Well, until next time.**

**-Willowsong**


	11. Chapter 10

**Moonsong: yeah, the Glittering Empress was pretty funny. But then everyone went overboard with the trolls. And I'm glad you like this story (and Honeystar!)**

**Lilystripe608: he did? I remember writing that but then I changed my mind D: sorry, but I'll fix it. but don't worry about Eleven, you'll get used to him. He's awesome! Especially when you meet Rory and Amy. In time, you'll see that Eleven is a puppy in a fez **

**Snowsong of SnowClan: yeah, he did, but I'm changing it**

**Catqstar: he did, but I'm changing it. I'm glad you like it though!**

**LovelyLittleKitten: was that a good review or a flame?**

_Stormpaw found it hard to find and make a nest. _No one bothered to make him one, as it was Talonpaw's responsibility to do so. He made a nest for Rockpaw, and had already took the precaution to make one for Brightpaw, but that wasn't what annoyed Stormpaw. It was Willowkit's nest. He made her the best nest. He took the thickest and plushiest moss from the Great Sycamore, made sure that every soft willow and beech twigs were tucked in so nothing would poke out at her, and to top it off, he lines he inside and out with swan feathers from a bird that he had to almost cross the border with RiverClan to get. But Stormpaw? He was left to make his own nest, and even when he did so, his spot would be most likely be outside of the den.

Since it was nearly dusk when the ceremony took place, Snowstep didn't give him a tour of the territory but simply sent him to find a spot in the apprentices' den. So, since Stormpaw had extra time, he decided to set out and make a nest. He caught a bluebird for the feathers, found the perfect spot where fluffy moss could grow, and some strong, thick, twisted oak branches. Taking his materials back to camp but struggling a bit, he got to work. After a while, he had the perfect nest. It was strong, but very comfortable. He was pretty sure it could survive a flood. So, placing it inside the den, he flinched and prepared to be scolded. But to his own surprise, no one intervened. But, he was sent to the coldest corner of the den.

Sleep didn't come easy either. Well, sleep itself came quickly, but staying asleep was the problem. It was an instinct to wake himself every know and then, just so he wouldn't get nightly visits from Lightningblaze… or Thunderstrike. But, he had to sink into sleep at sometime, or he would probably die from exhaustion. So, despite everything, he fell and fell and fell into a sleep like death. And he had to admit, it felt good.

* * *

"Everybody up!" Snowstep called into the den. Talonpaw groaned of tiredness, as did Rockpaw, and Willowpaw was just barely waking up. But Stormpaw had already jumped to his feet with joy. He didn't have a dreaminvolving Lightningblaze or Thunderstrike. It was a good day to be alive.

"Where are we going first?" Stormpaw asked his new mentor.

"Easy," Snowstep said, backing away from Stormpaw slightly. "Most of you aren't so… eager,"

"Yeah? Well I am!" Stormpaw replied.

Snowstep inhaled deeply and rolled his eyes. "Okay then. Go get yourself something to eat and then meet me by the thorn barrier,"

Stormpaw nodded his head vigorously and dashed out of the den and strait toward the fresh-kill pile. Grabbing a plump mouse, he decided to find Willowpaw. He growled softly as he found her with Talonpaw, and then maybe he thought that he might take his chances at an apology with her. After all, she had never spoken to him since Brightkit. Mustering up his courage, he approached Talonpaw and Willowpaw.

"Hey, Willowpaw," he greeted her.

Talonpaw threw Stormpaw a furious glare, but Stormpaw returned it and said nothing. Willowpaw nodded as if to say hi to him but said nothing.

"What do _you _want, _Dirtpaw?" _Talonpaw growled.

"None of your business," Stormpaw replied, quick and hastily, not taking his time to share a glance at Talonpaw.

"Willowpaw, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"No, you may _not." _Talonpaw hissed. "Now go away,"

Stormpaw looked back at the older apprentice, trying to keep his anger to an appropriate level. "I wasn't talking to you. I'm talking to Willowpaw,"

"Fine then. Whatever you have to say, say it," Talonpaw growled.

"Actually I wanted to talk to her alone,"

"Yeah, good luck with-"

"Guys!" Willowpaw hissed, standing up and coming in between the two of them. "I think I can manage talking to Stormpaw on my own, Talonpaw,"

Talonpaw's muscles rippled slightly beneath his spiky fur as he growled softly, heat rising in his menacing green eyes.

"Okay then,"

Willowpaw lead Stormpaw behind the apprentices' den, though Stormoaw wasn't so quick to follow, as something had stepped on his tail.

"Listen here, you _freak," _Talonpaw growled, causing Stormpaw to turn back around and face him, matching his angry glare.

"If you try anything, _anything__. _I will torture you in ways that can't be put in words. And then I'll kill you. Understood?" He hissed.

Stormpaw didn't bother responding, but simply spat at Talonpaw with disrespect and followed Willowpaw behind the apprentices' den. As he made his way back, he couldn't help but but shiver as chills ran up his spine. Talonpaw was creepy.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Willowpaw asked as she wrapped her tail neatly around her paws and let her gaze drift away from Stormpaw.

Stormpaw didn't speak, but tried to figure out what was wrong with the picture. What was wrong with the beginning of the conversation. Then, it hit him. Her eyes.

"Well?" She growled impatiently, her eyes now looking at her paws.

"You gotta look at me," Stormpaw said, trying to match his golden eyes to Willowsong's stormy light-blue green ones.

"What?" She asked, still avoiding him.

"Ever since Brightkit you've never looked at me. In fact, you avoid everything _but _looking at me. Are you mad at me?"

"What? No!" Willowpaw deflected.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that you're not crossed,"

Willowpaw finally stopped fidgeting and focused her gaze onto Stormpaw and locked it with his eyes.

"Okay, fine!" She hissed. "You're right! I have been avoiding you!"

"But-"

"You almost _killed _my brother, Stormpaw!" Willowpaw exclaimed. "That kind of thing doesn't just get forgiven!"

Suddenly their conversation quieted. Stormpaw looked down at the ground and now had avoided her eyes.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to be friends with you anymore. And I do, but…" Willowpaw trailed off. "I think it's best we take some time off. Just until Brightpaw recovers,"

Stormpaw sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "Okay, uh- I think my mentor is calling me I gotta go,"

And with that, he jogged out from behind the nursery. Snowstep hadn't called just made it up. He didn't want to be alone.

* * *

It wasn't until then that Stormpaw realized just how beautiful ThunderClan's territory was. Tall, thick oak trees with long grooves that dug down its dark brown bark as they swayed slightly in the wind, wide-spread branches of maple trees and the scent of delicious sap that coated them, and the small pale brown rowan trees, which Stormpaw had seen one that it's branches dipped so low that they almost touched the ground. The Great Sycamore which was blanketed in fluffy green moss, and even though he had seen it already, it still amazed Stormpaw. A beautiful silver stream that came from the river but divided ThunderClan camp and the rest of its precious archives from the Owl Tree, which Stormpaw hadn't even seen yet because Snowstep said they would only cross the stream when they had finished everything else. But even then, he hadn't seen it all.

"What's this?" Stormpaw asked, sniffing a rock that stood out from the ground.

"Don't get too close!" Snowstep's warning was too late. Just as Stormpaw dipped his snout further to sniff a small outlet from the rock, a long black serpent with a yellow stripe and slashed out and hissed at him, fangs neared and body coiled up and ready to spring again. On instinct, Stormpaw leapt back several tail-lengths and let a small gasp of fear.

"StarClan, that thing looked like it could eat me," Stormpaw exclaimed with shock as he dealt with his heart that seemed to beat out of his chest.

Snowstep merely chuckled with amusement, but it wasn't because he didn't lie, him. It was just a playful laugh.

"Welcome to the Snakerocks," he said. "Most of the adders here don't come out that often, but when they do, something much worse than what you ws happens. Don't get too close. One bite and they'll kill you,"

Stormpaw drew his lips back in a slight snarl. Although he didn't like snakes, if someone had asked him what his worst fear was, he would tell them it was Lightningblaze. But still, snakes were not his thing.

"What's next?" He asked, eager to get away from the snakes.

They bounded through the forest because Snowstep insisted that they ran- it would get things done faster. Stormpaw skidded to a halt when Snowstel slowed down. Ahead of him and carefully entered a large indent in the ground, where many ledges stood and sandy grounds at the bottom.

"This is the Sandy Hollow," said Snowstep. "This is usually where all battle training occurs. The ledges make it easier for an of climbing, and the sand is soft enough that it won't hurt if you land,"

"Hmm," Stormpaw replied, then sank his paws into the ground to see if Snowstep was telling the truth. Collapsing on the ground, he rolled over on his back and scratched his mid-section- which had been itching since he woke up that morning.

"Alright, you. Get up. We still have some more to see,"

* * *

The borders where interesting, too. But Stormpaw didn't like them. The Thunderpath was rather load and dangerous, SkyClan's border always seemed to have a patrol, RiverClan had the roaring river, but WindClan's was different. That's because there was the Fourtrees. Four massive oaks stood above Stormpaw, there branches extending throughout the entire clearing. He liked this one the best. No patrols, no river, no Thunderpath. Just more of the same.

"Well, we better get going," Snowstep meowed with a glance at the sunset. The fiery glowing orb had just grudgingly ducked under the horizon. The moon was barely a sliver of silver light against the bluish black sky; the soft clouds like waves in the river although they hadn't blocked the stars. By the sun where it was still pinkish-orange lay Silverpelt. Dozens upon dozens of stars coated the sky and lit up the forest as if it were day. It was beautiful.

"Follow me. There's something I want to show you,"

After giving a questioning glance to his mentor and which he didn't return, Stormpaw followed him into a run. They had just passed the Sandy Hollow where the stream split in two, one followed them and the other leading to the Owl Tree. A dense layer of trees and bracken had broken out, but Stormpaw had still managed to squeeze through. Leaves crunched under his paws as he came to a fallen log filled with water. He didn't stop running. He slid along the water and leaped off until they came to the stream.

And what he so was beautiful

A small water fall lay ahead of them with a willow tree on one side. It's pale golden trunk and slender twisted branches were enlightened by the glow of the stars and moon. The roots curled over to the other side of the stream. The flowing light green vines swayed in the breeze.

"What is this place?" Stormpaw asked in wonder.

"Don't know," Snowstep replied. "I found it one day. My mentor hadn't shown it to me, so I think I discovered a new landmark. What do you think?"

"It's cozy," he replied gruffly, and then letting out a yawn.

"Alright, well…" Snowstep sighed. "We best get going,"

* * *

Stormpaw yawned with exhaustion as he lay in his nest. After one last lick on his wet paws from the log before, he tucked his paws under his chin and closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! So this was a kind of average-Joe chapter. "No Heaven, no Hell, just more of the same" -Castiel to Dean in episode 5x22 "Swan Song" of Supernatural. (The saddest freaking season ever)**

**So, enough with the Supernatural quotes. Before I get to the QOTD, I have a funny story for you.**

**So I was at my friends house on her trampoline with like five other people and one of them included my friend Chrislyn. (I think I spelt that wrong) So, we were all jumping like crazy on the trampoline when Chrislyn just decides that she can now leap from one end of the trampoline to the other. While trying this, she jumped and like kicked her feet up like a levitating Dalek and just rocketed across the trampoline. It was awesome. And that wasn't even the best part. As she was Dalek-levitating, he put her arms out and goes, "CASTIEL, MOTHER F*****!" Pardon my language, but she said that not me. And then as she made her way across the trampoline, her arm swung into my other friend and she like flipped over and landed on her back. It was awesome. I think I pulled a muscle in my stomach from laughing.**

**QOTD: thoughts?**

**So, that's it for today. See you guys next time!**

**-Willowsong**


	12. Chapter 11

**Fallowfern: yeah, but I changed it**

**Catqstar: maybe**

**Pianodevotion: sorry**

_"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, _gather here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Stormpaw had woken to the sound of Brackenstar's yowl. His ears twitched slightly as his mouth broke into a yawn. Something was wrong. He hadn't had a dream with Lightningblaze or Thunderstrike in three days. Maybe it wasn't wrong, maybe it was absolutely right. Or maybe he just got lucky.

Despite everything, he still stretched his paws and flopped out of his nest. With Talonpaw, Rockpaw, Willowpaw, and the newly apprenticed Brightpaw, Stormpaw followed them out of the den and into the dusty-sunlit clearing.

"Tonight is a full moon, and the following cats will be going to the Gathering;" Brackenstar paused to clear his throat. "Brambletail, Redstripe, Cindercloud, Brindledust, Ivyleaf, Snowstep, Hollowoak, Talonpaw, Willowpaw, and…"

The leader's golden gaze swept across the clearing, and for a moment Stormpaw thought that it might land on him. And he was right.

"…and Stormpaw," he finished.

Silently cheering inside of him, he approached his den to gain some sleep before the big night.

* * *

"Morning, Stormpaw," Lightningblaze's voice dreaded on Stormpaw as he groaned for sleep. Just when he thought he had ridden himself of both celestial beings. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, squinting them closed and them opening them again. His lifted up on paw and gradually got to his feet. Preparing himself, he closed his eyes to take the beating.

Then a thought cam to him. He knew that he really did have weird… abilities. So why was he just standing here like an abused kit? _Because you are an abused kit. _Lightningblaze's icy voice filled his ears. _You should be beaten. You deserve it. You're nothing but a filthy excuse of a cat! _He knew what Lightningblaze was up to. He was provoking him.

He decided to fight back as soon as his claws made comman to with his face. Dodging he blow to his head, he clawed Lightningblaze's chest. The impact was irregular. The Dark Forest warrior wasn't prepared for what Stormpaw had in mind. And when he got angry enough…

He didn't know how long it had been. It felt like years. But yet, he had beaten Lightningblaze so thoroughly that Stormpaw had been on one side of the clearing and the Dark Forest warrior on the other end. Both bloodied, both exhausted. The blood on Stormpaw didn't belong to him. It was Lightningblaze's. Considering how long and how hard he had beaten him, he bore himself out with exhaustion. They both lay on either side of the clearing, eyes half closed, not saying a word to each other. And then Stormpaw closed his eyes.

"_Psst!" _A voice hissed in Stormpaw's ear. "_Psst!" _

A paw reached out and prodded him in the shoulder. He groaned with tiredness and lifted up his paw, swatting weakly at whatever had tried to wake him.

"Wake up!" The voice said, this time a little harsher.

Blinking open his eyes several times and waiting for his vision to adjust, he sat upright. It was Willowpaw.

"Come on, furball." Willowpaw meowed. "We're going to the Gathering,"

Stormpaw had completely forgotten about the Gathering until now. Within moments, he was on his feet, ignoring the dizziness and the headache that pounded against his skull.

"Alright, let's go," he said, then ran out of the den with Willowpaw and waited patiently for Snowstep and the rest of the Clan.

* * *

The Fourtrees was like nothing Stormpaw had ever seen before. A large, circular clearing, maybe the size of ThunderClan camp with four massive oaks that seemed to stretch to the sky with limbs that protected the entire outlet. Their shaky arms was a mesh of limbs that grew pale white in the brightly shining moon. Stormpaw cooly padded alongside Willowpaw as they both gazed at the wonder of the night. Not a cloud was in sight of the night's dark sky, where the moon's silver rays cascaded down into the clearing as they stars winked at Stormpaw.

An icy chill ran down his spine. He shivered a bit. The ever relentless Leaf-bare was coming closer and closer. He fluffed out his fur against the cold breeze.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Someone yowled, grasping Stormpaw's attention as he settled down next to Willowpaw and dinfected his gaze to the commence of the Gathering.

The cat who had spoken was Spottedstar, SkyClan's leader. The elegant tortoiseshell she-cat cleared her throat and began.

"All is well in SkyClan…" she said loudly, but Stormpaw had payed much attention to her. There were other apprentices with him and Willowpaw who were eager to mingle with him.

"What's your name?" Someone asked rather loudly.

Stormpaw turned his head at the owner of the voice- a dark brown tabby.

"Uh- Stormpaw." he replied. "This is my friend, Willowpaw."

"Nice to meet ya- I'm Tigerpaw!" Said the tom, waving his tail and then pointing at his two friends. "This is Stripepaw and Maplepaw,"

The tom and the she-cat who sat slightly behind Tigerpaw flicked their tails and unison and meowed, "Hi" politely. They were obviously older than Willowpaw and Stormpaw and looked about Talonpaw's age.

"Nice to meet you," Willowpaw said. She turned around, and Stormpaw suspected it meant that she was searching for Talonpaw, whom neither cats could see.

"Where's-"

"Hey, Willowpaw," the voice of the icy tom chilled Stormoaw's spine as he almost rolled his eyes.

Talonpaw came into view, his broad shoulders leaning close to Willowpaw's small figure.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Good, we just met these apprentices from-" she stopped, asked the apprentices what Clan they were from.

"ShadowClan." They all replied sync.

Willowpaw nodded, then decided to turn her attention to the Gathering with Stormpaw while leaning against Talonpaw's shoulder. Stormpaw didn't dare come closer to heras she whispered something into Talonpaw's ear, but growled with fury as he saw his friend.

Something loud snapped Stormpaw out of his stupor. Moonstar, ShadowClan's leader.

"Let every cat in the forest hear my words!" She yowled, her teeth drawing back in a snarl. "And let it be known that ShadowClan along with WindClan and SkyClan will only tolerate pure Clan-blood!"

Cats of ThunderClan and RiverClan gasped, and a many murmurs and growls of revolt grew threw the crowd. She wasn't done.

"And may ThunderClan and RiverClan know that peace will not come to forest if kittypets, rogues, and all others continue living within our ranks!"

Chaos broke out. Cats were bickering back and forth, yowling and screeching with fury. Stormpaw was at a loss of words as the mayhem spread around him, and the ShadowClan apprentices immediately started to take it out of Willowpaw.

Something had changed.

A claw from behind him scratched down Talonpaw's flank, and a huge brawl of cats were tackling, pouncing, clawing, biting, cursing, spitting, and kicking at anything that moved. A jaw had bit down hard on Stormpaw's ear, and he revolted back, trying to avoid the massive quarrel. Too late. Everyone swarmed around and as cat turned on cat, leaders leaped down from the Great Rock, some trying to break the fight and others just trying to cause more conflict. Stormpaw was knocked to the ground by a lathe force. He struggled to stand, but two hissing cats fell on top of him. He couldn't breathe, and after a while of trying to escape, he just gave up and started clawing, kicking, biting at anything that moved. A claw scraped from his forehead going diagonal to the tip of his nose. He yowled with fury and collapsed on the ground with frustration of no success. The word turned to slow motion of quarreling mayhem.

Stormpaw looked up at the night's sky and noticed something different. The bright pale silver moon was gone. The once dark bluish clouds turned black and heavy. His cry was loud, though it sounded muffled as he tried to warn the cats of what was about to happen. Still looking at the sky above while shoving threw cats. blood dripping from his eyes, he watched in horror.

A huge, white shard of lightning pulsed through the sky, and stroked downward. Stormpaw watched it all the way. Everything went deathly silent as most cats had noticed and began to stop their fighting. Stormpaw yowled to watch out, but his warning was only mouthed words. Cats of all Clans started running, darting back and forth when they realized the terror that would rain down on them. But Stormpaw didn't move, he was too filled with a feeling he couldn't quite describe. Something like fear and curiosity and sadness and then something that wasn't what any cat would feel at the time. Hunger.

The lightning came down faster and faster until it hit the center of the clearing, causing a massive boom and then a crack until everything turned pale white.

**Sup ya'll? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, schools been a real pain. **

**QOTD: ummm… I don't know you guys can just share what you thought about is chapter**

**Thats it for now and probably a very long time. Updates for Tidestar and Honeystar might not come for a while either if I don't get a lot of reviews. So, see ya guys**

**-Willowsong**


End file.
